Fighting against the clock
by Wings Of Silver Wishes
Summary: Five people who thought they had nothing in common, become the only witnesses of a murder. The decision to stick together till the end brings them before a crime that goes thirty years back. They decided to lay their lives on the line, but is this enough to go against a man who has enough power to destroy a whole country? Sasusaku, Naruhina, AU
1. The beginning

**Hey! **

**This is my second story so far, I haven't really made much of a progress with this one, but I was too excited to not upload the first chapter.**

**Special thanks to DarkNinjaz7 ^.~**

**So here goes!**

_Cheers!_

'_Yare, yare, look at all those people, I can definitely get a story out of it, good thing I was able to sneak in' _A silver mob of hair peaked from the light brown curtain, and a single mischievous eye glinted at the sight of so many well known people either forming groups to gossip or dance along the relaxing-boring- music.

He took out his camera and pressed the red button with the sign REC above it. With hands that seemed trained at holding the small gadget he started recording the scene in front of him.

His lone eye stopped to gaze at a young woman with

'Pink hair? Weird…' She was weird indeed, her hair color wasn't the only thing that made her stand out, her clothing was simple in comparison to what other people wore. He shook his head, better concentrate on work.

He continued filming, until screams interrupted him, his expert nose tingled at the smell of a story, but he was disappointed as the screams were coming from women that were apparently fanning over a black haired male.

"Oi, what are you doing here?" He jumped in surprise and he turned to meet the source of the loud voice. Sea blue eyes and blond unruly hair those were the most striking features of the boy in front of him.

"Nothing, you know just staring at all those people dancing…"

"I thought taking photos or videos was forbidden."

"N-no this… this is no camera, it's a… oh my I have to go, I forgot I have to take my mom to the dentist. It was nice meeting you!" He took off running, in hopes not to get caught.

'_That was close!' _ His breath got caught in his throat as a black haired boy walked past him.

_Sigh 'I need to get a better job'_

His pose straightened as he saw a blond woman pick up a glass filled with champagne.

'_Maybe work isn't that bad after all…' _he raised the hand that was holding the camera and zoomed into the woman's-

_*ahem*_

-figure.

The woman walked away, leaving the poor man with his mouth wide open.

'_Wait for me!' _He chanted mentally and followed close behind her, forgetting everything about the still rolling camera and his work.

**!**

"What happened, Naruto-kun?" The blond boy's eyes fell on his companion and softened almost immediately.

"Nothing, Hinata-chan there was a really weird guy with a camera over there. He left mumbling some idiotic excuse. Anyway, do you really think I should be here? I mean I don't really have many things in common with all those people…"

"You are my boyfriend Naruto-kun of course you can be here! Although between you and me I don't really like them either..."

"Hey Hinata-chan, if you don't want to be here why did we came?"

"My uncle demanded that _I attend_ _to the party for the minister's daughter's thirtieth birthday. _I didn't really have a choice" His hand slipped into her soft one and he squeezed.

**!**

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!_

"Sorry ladies, Sasuke-sama is a very busy person." A strong arm dipped into the colorful mob of hair and dragged a not so happy looking male out of the bunch of women. After graciously escaping the raging army of females –running for their dear lives- the two men stopped to catch their breath.

"Thanks Jugo, I own you one"

"Don't mention it, Sasuke-sama, it's my duty as your economic advisor to care about your public image!"

"How is taking me away from crazy fan girls a part of your duty?"

"Well if you die, who is going to sign contracts?"

**!**

'**A bunch of weirdoes, that's all they are. They think just because they are rich they can have the world bow to their feet. Let me out and I'll show them who's the boss!'**

'_Calm down! I want to punch them all too, but don't forget we came here to work! So shut up and let me do just that. I really don't want to put lipstick on the poor girl's cheek!'_

'**Poor girl my ass, that's just a bossy little brat. And don't bother with makeup it's a lost fight anyway.'**

'_I was hired to apply makeup and I really need that money so shut up and .WORK!'_

'_Stupid inner selves!' _

**!**

'_Why did I come here again? Oh right, my grandma kicked me out of the house. I just wanted to stay home and read, but she came in screaming she won an invitation to the party of the year. Then she kicked me out saying I need to become more social and find a girlfriend._

_What's with her and me having a girlfriend, I am fully content with studying for the university and instead of congratulating me for being the best of the best in there she says to remove the stick from my ass and talk to someone human._

_What's so great about socializing anyway?'_

**!**

"We gathered here to celebrate my daughter's thirtieth birthday, today, as many of you already know, she will officially take over CtJ corps. I would like to thank all my friends for being here with us that memorable day and especially minister Onoki who despite his hectic schedule always manages to find a little time for his friends. Now let us al l toast to the future!"

**!**

"Man, what a day, I didn't even find anything good for the channel, oh well…"

The silver haired man pressed button for the elevator to climb to the fifth floor, where the party took place.

Hearing the familiar CLICK he entered the quite spacious and definitely luxurious elevator.

"Wow, the one who owns this place must have money flying out of his pockets"

"YOU ARE THAT STRANGE MAN!" Like the last time he came face to face with the energetic boy, he jumped with surprise. For a person so loud he sure could be sneaky.

"God, can you shut up? No one wants to hear you." A male with silky black hair that stick up in a weird way entered the elevator as well.

"Teme, I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU, SO YOU SHUT UP!"

"Who are you calling teme? Dobe!"

"YOU, TEME!"

"Shut up, both of you! I had been dealing with idiots all day, so if you value your lives I suggest you keep quite"

"The atmosphere seems to be a little heavy. Mmmm… maybe now it's the right time to socialize… Hello, my name is Sai!"

"Hey, I'm Hatake Kakashi"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"SHUT UP! Anyway, nice to meet you Sai, Kakashi-san, my name is Haruno Sakura…"

….

.…

….

"Don't you guys want to share your lovely names with us"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"EH! Uchiha? As in the richest man in Asia?"

"Hn."

"Hm, seems like I walked on a pretty interesting conversation…" Five pairs of glinting eyes turned to the old man that walked through the doors.

"YOU ARE THAT OLD MAN ONOKI!"

"Dobe, he is old not deaf" Two hands punched both men in the head and loud 'ow's followed by courses echoed in the small room.

"Ha, ha, there was no need to hit them that hard little girl"

'**Little girl? Who is this old man calling little girl?'**

The oldest man pushed the button for the ground floor and the double doors closed. To everyone's annoyance next came the typical elevator music. The man that introduced himself as Kakashi whispered to the man next to him.

"Hey, Uchiha-san since you own this place, you should get rid of this music" Said male silently agreed.

Suddenly, there was a loud crush and the elevator shook.

"What happened?" The pink haired girl asked with worry in her voice.

"What do you think happened? We stopped!"

Five minutes passed in silence, and no one seemed to want to break it. The minister adjusted his tie for the umpteenth time since they stopped and Kakashi noticed it.

"Are you okay sir?"

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry…"

He tried to smile but violent coughs waked his whole figure and he fell to his knees. Every single one of the people present were immediately on guard.

"Lay him down, sir, can you breath?" The only woman there took charge as everyone else seemed to have frozen in place.

"Just hold on for a little longer, I'm going to call for some help."

"N-no" A hand locked around her wrist and prevented her from moving.

"L-listen-"

Cough, cough

"I am going to die-"

"NO YOU ARE GOING TO BE OKAY OLD MAN! WE ARE GETTING YOU HELP"

"N-no, he found me…"

"Who found you?"

"H-he knows… P-p-please don't let h-him get away w-with it, he-he k-killed her"

Cough, cough, cough

"W-what are you talking about s-sir?"

"F-f-find-"

Cough

"Kurotsuc-chi, ask for the f-file of…"

_The man left his last breath on the hands of those people, he left them with the knowledge of a murder and with a task he himself could never accomplice. That was the day an adventure like no other begun, that was the day that five people who thought they had nothing in common decided to stick together through thick and thin and bring justice upon a criminal with the face of an angel._

"CRAP! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?"

"Shut up dobe! They can't find us here! Once these doors open follow me, we know this man was murdered, if we don't go we are going to be the main suspects!"

"Uchiha-san is right, we can't be caught otherwise I will never graduate from college"

"WHAT? YOU ARE THINKING OF COLLEGE INSTEAD OF YOUR OWN LIFE?"

The tension left no one unaffected, but before they could slit each other's throat the elevator shook again and started moving. In what seemed like an eternity, they were out and running away.

The Uchiha took them to one of his rooms and opened the door with his key. They got in and sat on the red carpet, no one daring to utter even one word.

The deafening silence disturbed the voice of the pinkette.

"What do we do now?"

"I say we search for the murderer"

"K-kakashi-san?"

"I believe he is right…"

"N-naruto, you too? Are you two out of your freaking mind? He killed a minister; do you really think we stand a chance?"

"I agree with Sakura-san"

"Maybe we don't stand a chance, maybe we will never find him but can you stand to live knowing that someone entrusted you with his last wish and you ignored it?" The pinkette lowered her eyes knowing that her pride wouldn't allow her to live with such a burden.

"And you Sai, could you live knowing that you let a criminal play God? I know I could never turn my back on someone who asked for my help"

"The dobe is actually right, we can't just ignore this for the rest of our lives and you know it!"

"I'm in!" Kakashi held his hand out.

"YOU BET!" The blond laid his own hand on top of the older man's one.

"Me too." Sasuke followed suit.

*Sigh* Next one up was the pinkette.

Everyone turned to Sai.

"How did I get myself into this"

And the deal was sealed! __

**That's it! **

**This story is probably going to be updated one every two weeks until I finish with Mission gone wrong (which isn't going to take that long*sniff* )**

**Please let me know what you think, I would really appreciate it ^.^**

**Wings Of A Butterfly**


	2. For Justice

**Hello there!**

**This came out earlier than planned since I couldn't keep myself away from the keyboard.**

**I would like to thank Mystical Blue Fire for leaving a review –the very first one for this story Yey! ^.^**

**Here is chapter 2!**

"Onoki is dead, poisoned just like we agreed" The voice of a man around twenty five echoed in the silent room

"Did everything go according to our plan?" The man's strong voice suggested that he demanded an answer.

"Not exactly…" The younger man appeared hesitant.

"Explain!"

"The poison was put in his drink and served to him by our man, he left the party exactly the hour he was supposed to, but he didn't come out. He died inside the hotel and was taken to the hospital just a couple of hours ago"

"Were there any witnesses?"

"I was outside, I don't know exactly what happened. He probably passes out in one of the rooms"

"PROBABLY? PROBABLY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH SASORI!" The man sighed.

"He was supposed to die at his house, his wife would call the hospital and it would all be over! If there were any witnesses I want them dead, we don't know what that old man reviled, are we clear?"

"Yes sir!"

…

Five people were sitting in a circle at the floor in a luxurious hotel, trying to come up with their next move.

The only woman in this little group, a temperamental pinkette, bored from doing nothing turned on the TV skipping through the channels, she settled for the news.

"_The political world was devastated by the sudden loss of minister Onoki-"_

"Hey guys check this up!" Everyone in the room turned their attention to the red haired woman on the TV.

"_He was transported to the hospital two hours ago and the doctors came to the conclusion that his death was caused by-" _They all leaned forward in anticipation.

"_-a heart attack."_

'A heart attack?' everyone thought simultaneously. Could the old man be lying?

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto was the first one to voice his thoughts.

"See it was just a heart attack, nothing out of the ordinary, the old man was probably lying." Sai tried to explain the situation.

"Still, why would a dying man go through all that trouble?"

"Kakashi-san is right, he had no reason to spent his final moments coming up with such a story" The Uchiha spoke effectively attracting weird glances from the occupants of the room.

"Exactly teme, either way we can't just let it go, we have to at least ask this Kurotsuchi he was talking about!"

"I don't know, Naruto, maybe we are getting stressed out over nothing…" The pinkette joined their conversation.

"Maybe being the key word… Okay let's just exchange phones and we will see what we are going to do." The gang did just as the silver haired man suggested and before long they were heading for their respective homes.

…

**On day later**

**With Sai;**

Ukiyamu Sai is a twenty three year old college student. He has been living with his grandma ever since he was little as his parents died on a car crash when he was just three.

It seemed like any other every day morning, but the young adult knew that things wwere going to change pretty soon.

"Good morning grandma, I would like to talk… to you" His suspicions were confirmed when he found his grandma in the living room sitting across from Ayame, the old lady that lived next door.

"Grandma, what is Ayame-san doing here so early in the morning?"

"She is my best friend; she can come whenever she wants!" The boy could recognize a lost fight when he saw one, so he didn't press them any further. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he noticed a red DVD laying comfortably on the table.

"What's that?" The gray haired woman picked the DVD from the table and shoved it in his face.

"T-t-that's porn! Where d-did you get it?"

"Ayame found it in her son's bedroom!" Seeing her cue, the orange haired woman joined in.

"The midget brought it! From the very first day I saw her I knew she was going to be the end of my son and the idiot just had to marry her."

"Ayame-san, may I know how you found it?"

"It doesn't matter; if you search you will always find something"

"You think?" the male whispered to himself, his mind drifting back to yesterday's events.

"Anyway, I hate to break this to you Ayame-san, but I have seen your son many times over at the red corner in the DVD-club"

"And what exactly were you doing there?" His grandma put her hand in her waist.

"N-nothing!" He grabbed the DVD and made to leave.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To hide this from you two!" the two old women looked at each other and the orange haired neighbor pushed the other woman after her grandson.

Sai entered his room and unknown to him his grandma peeked at the place he hid the DVD. Turning around he stared at the woman that raised him with curiosity evident in his dark eyes.

"What do you want?"

"You said you wanted to talk to me."

"That was before I knew that crazy old woman decided to visit!"

"Ayame is not crazy!"

"Even the doctor said so!"

"Anyway, what is on your mind?" The older woman sat at the side of his bed and called him to do the same. The young man sighed and his eyes darkened.

"I just wanted to ask… after the death of-"

"Your brother?"

"Yes. After the trial, even if those people never paid for what they did-"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"You have to. I need to know have you ever thought of-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it! It's been so many years, you'd better forget about it!"

"Did you… forget about it?"

"Diner is ready, when you feel like it come and eat…" The woman turned her back and the words that seemed so casual were spoken coated with regret and sorrow.

**With Kakashi;**

Hatake Kakashi is a thirty year old journalist that works in a small channel that no one has ever heard. 

"How was yesterday's party, my youthful friend?" His only coworker and rival voiced out.

"It was good, now excuse me the news are starting in two minutes." Staring at Guy he wordlessly dared him to say something he wasn't going to like.

" Enjoy that chair Hatake Kakashi, because soon enough I, Might Guy, will take over your position!"

"Hm, did you say something?" The other male retreated behind the camera, with fake tears running down his cheeks.

"HATAKE! In three, two, one…"

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is the news of the week with Hatake Kakashi." The bored tone in which the words came out matched his facial expression perfectly.

"Minister Onoki died yesterday evening due to a heart attack…" his voice faded and he had to clear his throat.

After snapping out of his thoughts he continued reading, despite the sadden discomfort he felt.

"A plane crash took many lives… today… in Mexico…" He stopped talking and inhaled deeply.

"Excuse me…" He stood up and took off towards the small veranda tat the side of the building. He leaned against the railing and took deep breaths. It wasn't long since footsteps echoed in the hall behind him.

"What happened Kakashi? This isn't like you."

"I just… read about the plane crash and-"

"You've read news like that again and you've never took off like that. I this about your wife?"

"In a way. You know Guy, sometimes I just wish I could do more to put those bastards that killed her in prison."

"There was nothing more that you could have done, old friend…" The black haired male was for once serious, after all he knew that Rin was always a sensitive topic. He and Kakashi had been friends/rivals for years and he was the only one who knew how much her loss affected the silver haired male.

'There was nothing I could do then, but there is definitely something I can do now!'

**With Naruto**

Uzumaki Naruto, twenty two years old. He lives alone in an apartment in the center of Konoha, but fortunately for him his girlfriend Hyuga Hinata is spending most of her time with him.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun, you are too quite today?" The gentle woman run her fingers through his blond hair.

"It's nothing Hinata-chan." He took her hand and pulled her to his lap, eliciting a deep blush from her.

"I know when it's nothing… N-Naruto-kun, are you thinking of them again?" The blond man sighed, he couldn't lie to her no matter how much he tried.

"Yes. I just wonder how they felt. When they realized they were going to die, did they hug each other, did they cry, did they scream?" the woman hugged him tightly, not knowing how to answer that question.

"Don't torture yourself like that Naruto-kun it's been so long since then-"

"It's not just that. They didn't just die, they were killed and the one who killed them got away with it!"

"If he didn't what difference would it make to you?" The blond sighed and held her even tighter.

"Hinata-chan, if you had the chance to put a killer to jail would you do it?"

"Of course." She pulled back to stare into his eyes and she found determination along with sorrow swimming in his blue pools.

"W-why do you ask?"

"I can't tell you yet, but I will one day, for now I want you to trust me."

"I always trust you!" And to prove her point she kissed him deeply, allowing her feelings to flow into him.

**With Sasuke**

Uchiha Sasuke, twenty two years old, he is handsome and ridiculously rich. He has been living isolated from the rest of the world since the death of his family fifteen years ago.

"And this is this year's expenses, please sign here." The orange haired male stared at his boss –and dear friend- with what could only be described as suspicion. The dark haired multimillionaire had returned home yesterday night at 2 am and had yet to tell where or with who he was.

"Sasuke-sama, may I know where have you been yesterday?"

"Hn."

"Then may I ask with who?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-sama this is getting annoying."

"Hn!" The poor man was one step away from pulling his hair out.

"Sasuke-sama, you haven't left your mansion for over ten years, it is only natural for me to wander!"

"HN!"

Sigh

"This is this year's income, as you can see compared to last year it raised by 8%"

"Again!"

"Yes Sasuke-sama, again. I, as your economical advisor took care of everything."

"Could you sign these too?"

"No, Sasuke-sama, this is your job!" The said man run his fingers through his unruly hair, signing papers was one thing he hated from the bottom of his heart.

"This is all for today, I'm signing nothing else, now can you leave me alone?" The other did as asked and once he was out of sight the Uchiha unlocked the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out an old photo.

' Tou-san, Kaa-san, Nii-san, I'm sorry I couldn't bring justice to whoever took you away from me, this time I will do things right.'

**With Sakura**

Haruno Sakura, twenty one years old, currently she is working at a local café. She lives on her own since she moved to Konoha a couple of years ago.

"One ice tea in table two." She called over the bar, deep down she hated that job. Ever since she was little she dreamed of becoming a doctor. To her nothing was more fascinating than saving one's life.

She brought the ice tea to the man that ordered it and she accepted the payment. Minutes later she had to scream profanities at him for staring at her *ahem* behind.

She sat down and picked up the newspaper her coworker had brought.

'_Minister Onoki was found dead last night!'_

The bold letters greeted her and made her regret reading. Letting the newspaper down, she opened her wallet and stared at the picture she always carried with her. A pink haired woman was smiling back at her, holding a small baby tightly to her chest.

'Hey big sis!' She knew her sister was never going to answer her and neither was her baby niece.

Picking up her phone, she flipped it open, while her other hand dug in her pocket to find a piece of paper.

She dialed the number and put the phone near her ear.

'_Hello,'_

"Kakashi-san, this is Sakura… from yesterday."

…

DRRRRRRIINGGGGG

"Hello."

'_Uchiha-san,'_

…

"Who is it?"

'_Dobe…'_

"TEME!"

…

"Moshi-moshi"

'_This is Naruto!'_

…

"Here, according to every single newspaper he died of a heart attack." Sai said dropping the last of the newspapers they gathered into the pile on top of the round table. The other four people sitting with him at the café nodded.

"Can I ask you something? Why did you all agreed to this, do you have any personal reason?" The pinkette mumbled the last part, yet everyone herd her and froze in their seats.

"No." They answered one after the other.

"Why Sakura-chan, do you-"

"N-no, I just think it's the right thing to do." They left it at that no one willing to open up.

"Anyway, we need to find that Kuro-somebody that the old man was talking about!"

"Way ahead of you Naruto-san! I found that Kurotsuchi-san was the secretary of the minister." The silver haired man smiled, quite proud of himself for thinking ahead.

"So, all we have to do is find her and question her?" Sai found it simple enough.

"YOSHI!"

**That's it! This chapter was kind of boring, but it was necessary.**

**The action starts from the next chapter.**

**Please review! (^.^)**

**Now, I know I forgot the disclaimer T.T for some strange reason I always do, sorry**

***I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Now, I mentioned before that this story is based on one of my favorite series. I changed many things but I chose to keep the two grandmas (although with changed names) You'll see why…**

**My point is I don't own them either ^.^' but the rest is all mine! (my precious, hehe)**

**Until next time,**

**Wings Of A Butterfly…. **


	3. Of Keys and Locks

**Hey! Back with chapter 3: Of keys and locks**

**I want to thank Midnight Angel Sakura for reviewing!**

**ABOUT THE RATING: I changed it to M just to be safe, you'll see why. There won't be any lemons. **

**Now on with the chapter!**

'_I don't want to put you in any danger, that's why I kept this from you. You are the only one I trust.'_

'_Me and your wife I-' _

'_You are the only one I trust!'_

'_I am honored, but why are you-'_

'_I'm in danger…'_

**!**

"So this is old man's office…" A blond mob peaked from the open window of the black car and immediately a woman's hand shot out and grabbed it puling the poor boy back in.

"This is it, and the woman by the window is Kurotsuchi…" The silver haired driver pointed to a black haired woman that smoked in the balcony on the second floor.

"So we are just going to watch her from down here?"

"It was your own idea Sasuke-kun!" the only woman on the car poked said man with her elbow, eliciting a growl from him.

**!**

The heavy veil of the night had fallen on Konoha's night sky and somewhere in the big city, five people were bored out of their minds.

"She out yet?"

"No Naruto…"

"She out yet?"

"No Naruto!"

"She out yet?"

"I SAID NO!" The pinkette banged her fist against the blond's head, making him squeal and rub the aching spot.

"WHY SAKURA-CHAAAAAN?"

"She's leaving!" At the sound of Sai's voice everyone's head turned to watch the woman close the door behind her and enter a car. The older man started the engine and followed the red car until she stopped and entered her apartment building. She entered her house and locked the door, moments later she heard the bell ringing.

"Who is it?" She called and after a few seconds of silence, a loud voice boomed from the entrance.

"COULD YOU PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR, THIS IS NARUTO, SASUKE, KAKASHI, SAKURA AND SAI. I'M NARUTO!" After that a loud ouch was heard and she almost had a panic attack.

"Who are you? What do you want?" A different voice answered her question, this time the words were whispered.

"We were there when minister Onoki died. He told us to find you." Everything suddenly clicked in her mind and she rushed to open the door.

**!**

"I was the one to pick up his latest tests, he was absolutely healthy, I don't know what happened…" Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows.

"So he told us the truth?"

"I don't know, but he was afraid…"

"Of who?" The Uchiha seemed pretty interested this time, which surprised the team.

"I don't know, he never told me… All I know is that he was investigating something and someone wanted him to stop…"

"Is there someone else that might know something, his wife maybe?" The pinkette put a hand in the young woman's shoulder as she sobbed slightly.

"Probably not… I can give you the keys to his office, maybe you can find something there, but I must warn you first, what you are doing is really dangerous, when I got there after his death, someone had already broken in…he didn't take anything so I guessed he was searching for something" She retrieved her bag and searched for the keys, after clutching them in her fist she threw them to the older man.

"You better go there late in the afternoon, no one will be there then…"

The team left the apartment in a hurry and unknown to them two men watched their every move.

**One day later**

**!**

Somewhere in the outskirts of Konoha, an orange haired economical advisor closed the door behind him.

"Jugo!"

"Sasuke-sama? What are you doing up so early?"

"Give me everything you got, merges, income-"He received a questioning stare.

"But you were bored of all that!" The black haired male waved him off.

"Just get them and tell Suigetsu to have the limo ready, I'm going out."

**!**

"YEAH, WE'RE IN! Now what?" After entering the late man's office they scattered searching for clues. After finding nothing they regrouped.

"Maybe we should search for hidden rooms or something like that!" The blond boy threw himself in the floor and begun tapping the wooden surface.

"Maybe the ones that broke in here took something after a-"Kakashi was interrupted by a loud voice.

"I FOUNT IT! LISTEN IT SOUNDS DIFERENT!" and to prove his point he tapped louder. They all rushed to his side and Sai took out a small pocket knife.

After removing the wooden plate, Naruto almost jumped into the empty space and retrieved a key.

"I found it, what does it open?" The blond boy grinned from ear to ear holding up the key.

"We don't know…" At Sai's exclamation the grin fell from his face.

"So what do we do, now?" Kakashi mumbled to himself.

"We should probably ask Kurotsuchi-san if she knows something about it"

"I can't go tomorrow, I have to be at the channel…"

"I can't either, I have to meet with some weirdo…"

"I have work at the café too…"

"So that leaves me and Naruto…"

"YEAH!"

**!**

"Kurotsuchi-san, do you have any idea what that key opens?" The black haired male pulled the small object from his pocket and gave it to her. They met earlier that day and decided to sit at a bench, near the station.

"I have never seen it before…" Naruto face palmed.

"So we are back where we started from…"

"We should search old man's house, maybe his wife can help us."

"No, Naruto-san his wife would never help you, I can give you the keys to his house if you want…"

**!**

"So, that's them, good work Sasori, where did you get that photo?"

"I followed his secretary, I don't know who they are yet." A smirk.

"What about his wife?"

"Our man said that she wants more money to keep her mouth closed. What should I do?"

"Tell him to get rid of her, in her home. Leave no traces!"

**!**

"So we are going in tonight?"

"You bet we are teme!"

"We just have to wait for Kakashi" The pinkette huffed and opened the TV. There stood Kakashi, looking bored out of his mind and holding a permanent marker.

'Hello, what's your name and where are you calling from?'

'The name is Sachi and I'm calling from Mist'

'Okay, Sachi do you think you got the word we are looking for?'

'The word is Gasoline.'

'Oh I'm sorry, you lost. Next one…'

"Poor Kakashi-san he looks like he is being tortured. What time does that program end?" Sai reached for his glass and gulped down the water.

"Pass me the phone." The Uchiha was not a patient man. He took the phone and dialed the number that popped into the screen.

'Hello, what's your name and-'

"The word is Gastroenteritis, now get your ass over at Sai's, we got the keys to his apartment."

The man on the screen blinked a couple of times and then left hurriedly.

**!**

"This is so COOOOOOOL" the blond boy looked up with awe filled eyes.

"So far we've broken into an office and a house, you find that cool idiot?" His pink haired companion banked his head with her fist.

"But Sakura-chan, I don't think it is considered a crime if you have the keys!"

"Dobe, stop causing trouble and search!" The Uchiha tried another keyhole.

'Damn, doesn't fit here either'

They had been searching for half an hour and so far the key still remained a mystery.

"You think you are smart, teme, we should search his computer, his room, the files in his office or a possible diary he left behind. See, now who's smarter?"

The rest of the gang stared at him with an open mouth.

"Hm! And now hurry before someone gets here!"

_CLICK_

The sound coming from the front door made everyone freeze. They panicked and rushed upstairs; entering the room they hid to the first place that came to their mind. Kakashi and Naruto hid behind the golden curtains, while the other three slid under the double bed.

They waited and waited and soon enough the sound of high-heeled shoes meeting the floor filled the room.

"Tell them that if they want me to keep their secret, they will have to pay big time. I won't say that again." A red haired woman walked across the room and slid the curtains closed, scaring the two men behind them.

"Besides, we are not here to talk…" The three people under the bed felt the mattress rush to their faces as someone had obviously threw their weight on it.

"What are they doing?" The silver haired man whispered to the one next to him.

"I don't know all I can hear is a pluch pluch" He raised an eyebrow.

_Ahhhhhhhh_

"I think she bumped somewhere, Kakashi"

_Ahhh_

"Now, he bumped somewhere too!" The silver haired male peaked from behind the curtains and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"They're not bumping into anything you idiot, they are doing it!" The idiot gasped.

Meanwhile the other three kept their hands in front of them trying to protect themselves from the constant bouncing of the mattress.

_Yesssss_

Suddenly a phone rang.

"Don't answer it, keep going!" The woman echoed.

Sai panicked, and turned to the other two.

"That was my phone!" He mouthed and Sakura hissed.

"Turn it off!"

"It's in my back pocket!"

"Hop on it!" The Uchiha hissed angrily and the other boy did as it was told, to their immense relief the sound stopped.

_Yessss_

'Yes?'

_Yesss_

'Yes? Sai do you hear me?'

"It's on the speakers!" He turned to the others, his facial features betraying his anxiousness.

'Sai can you hear me? That tape with the naked women is stuck on the DVD and we can't get it out.'

'Aren't we supposed to press eject?'

'Yes I know Ayame, I pressed eject!'

"What was that?" The unknown man's voice boomed in the room.

"I left the TV open downstairs, don't stop!"

'He's not answering, I'll call him later…'

_Oh! Yesssssss!_

**!**

"Why are you getting dressed?" The redhead emerged from the bathroom wearing a white robe.

"I'm leaving..." The man answered.

"Okay, but before you go I need you to think of a way to get in touch with your boss."

"That's impossible; I've never even seen him…"

"I don't care. I married who I married for his money, now that you killed him you'll have to provide for me!"

"I don't think that's how it works."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. And with you on my side-"

"Who said I'm on your side?" The man pulled something from behind his back.

"What are you doing, put the gun down!"

"A GUN?" the silver haired male quickly clapped his hand over the knucklehead's mouth. Meanwhile the minister's wife grabbed the unknown man's hand and the bullet that shot from the weapon almost got the blond boy before smashing the window.

Struggling noises were heard and the woman rushed out of the room.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Before the armed man knew what hit him, Naruto had already grabbed the vase that moments later connected with his head, knocking him out.

The remaining three came out from under the bed and they all run out of the house.

**!**

"Let's see things positive!" Kakashi tried to ease the tension a bit.

"Oh yeah tell me one good thing that happened today!" the pinkette almost screamed at him.

"Well… for starters Naruto over there won a wonderful new vase for his apartment!" Said man looked down to realize he was still holding the lethal weapon.

"I'm out."

"S-Sai?"

"This is crazy, we don't know who we are after, we don't know what's happening and we are just going to get ourselves killed" Sai stood up and left.

"I'm out too, what happened today was ridiculous. We are obviously not cut out for stuff like that."

"TEME, you can't just walk away!" A hand on his shoulder stopped him from going after the two black haired guys.

"Let them go Naruto…"

"Sakura-chan…"

"Look, let's just talk about it tomorrow, I think we all had enough for today…"

**I hope you liked it, if you did please let me know, I would really appreciate that!**

**Until next time,**

**Wings Of A Butterfly**


	4. New clues and new troubles

**HI!**

**Back with another chapter.**

**Thank you to;**

**Midnight Angel Sakura**

**redxcherrie**

**Now on with chapter 4: 'New clues and new troubles'**

"Good morning and welcome to our youthful show! Today's 'Youthful Zodiac' is going to be about how to find the ideal job based on your time of birth-" The man kept going, throwing his hands in the air and stepping on the plastic table in front of him. A few steps away, behind the black camera, stood a silver haired man.

The man sweat-dropped at the dark haired man's antics, but he kept watching, knowing that he was the only one that did so.

The ending music sounded in his ears and the only cameraman of the channel stopped recording.

Suddenly a loud slap at his back brought him back from his thoughts.

"Oh, my youthful friend, why are you making such a face?" The face under the bowl cut hair gave him a blinding grin.

"It's nothing…" He trailed of, not really in the mood for a conversation.

"I KNOW! You are disappointed with the recording from the party! I saw the video other day, it is kind of shaky and from a point on –"

"Guy! What video?" The silver haired male turned his attention to his rival.

**!**

"Sai…" An old woman with grey hair called from the square table.

"No…" The male answered back, not bothering to take his eyes away from the TV.

"But you haven't heard what I wanted to say! Anyway, Kai, you know the woman that lives across the street is taking Bawling lessons-"

"Bowling!" Another old woman, this time with pale red hair corrected.

"Good for her! Why is it any of my business? Do you want to learn bowling too?" The male averted his eyes from where they were glued and turned to look behind him.

"Me? No, no-"

"Okay then, does Ayame-san want-"

"Me neither!" The red haired woman grinned.

"I don't want either so it's settled!" He turned back to the movie he was watching

"The point is we need a hobby!" She spoke with a tone of finality and her best friend silently cheered for her.

"Then find one." The old woman buried her hand in her pocket and brought out a small paper.

"So Sai, do you know what is bungee jumping?" She asked, double checking if she pronounced the sport right.

"Is it like wind surfing?" The other woman asked.

The boy jumped from his sit at the couch.

"Bungee jumping? Wind surfing? Are you serious?" His face showed nothing more pure shock and his mind quickly painted a picture of the scene.

"Why? You said we could find a hobby!" She whined at her grandson and kicked the woman next to her under the table, seeking support.

"Why couldn't you choose something safer, like most old people do?"

"We are not old!" The red haired woman raised her clenched fist.

The poor male opened his mouth to answer but a loud ringing coming from the front door interrupted him.

"The DVD's are here!" Ayame quickly stood up, almost knocking the chair down in the process.

"What DVDs?" The black haired male stared dumfounded as the old woman run to their front door and peaked from the little hole.

"We ordered some DVDs to learn French!" His grandma stood up too.

"Hello, we need to talk to Sai." An all too familiar voice reached his ears and he turned to see two men standing in front of the opened door.

"Kakashi-san? Naruto?"

**!**

"Look closely! That one over there is Onoki." The silver haired man pointed to a figure at the screen.

"And that one over there is one of the waiters, he holds a single, filled glass and he heads straight for the minister!" They all watched as another figure in the screen carried and offered the glass to the deceased man, ignoring the rest of the people in the party.

"Right-" The closed door opened.

"Would you like a glass of orange juice?"

"Not now grandma!" The door slid closed again.

"Okay, as I was saying a waiter usually carries a lot of glasses and serves many people. That one carried a single glass and had a specific target"

"SEE WE GOT HIM!" The blond guy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah…" Sai trailed off.

"You are coming back right?" The blond grinned.

"Naru-"

"SAI IS A PUSSY!" He screamed loud for the world to hear and said male felt a vein pop in his forehead.

"Stop it idiot!" He glared at the blond.

"YOU BACKED DOWN, YOU ARE A COWARD!" He continued this time putting more effort into being heard.

"Shut up, I'm in, just stop screaming!" Uncovering his ears he turned to the older man.

"YOSHI! And since you are officially a member of our team, you will need this!" He tossed a white bundle of cotton to the black haired man.

"We all have one" And to prove their point both Kakashi and Naruto unzipped their jackets.

**!**

"YOU USELESS BASTARD!" A man screamed.

"Sasori-sama wait I can explain!" Another male took a few steps back from the enraged man.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE GOT AWAY? AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO REPORT AFTER THREE DAYS!"

"I was at the hospital, I-I couldn't contact you-"

"SHE COULD ALREADY BE OUT OF THE COUNTRY!"

"She was afraid, I'm sure she won't talk!"

"HOW ON HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?"

"I was hit, from b-behind. There were more people in that room!" That caught the redhead's attention.

"Did you see them?"

"No, I just heard someone screaming-"

"What did that someone hear?"

"That Onoki's was murdered and that his wife had something to do with it…"

**!**

"Taking all the above into consideration I therefore conclude that the cooperation with Shike corps will continue for years to come. With outmost respect, the president of Sharingan, Uchiha Sasuke."

A black haired male shot a small arrow to the target hanging on the opposite wall

"What?" He asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"That is your message to the president of the Sike corps. How was it?"

"It's fine Jugo."

"Should I send it?" The orange haired male stood up.

"To whom?" And he sat back down.

"I wrote it, I read it out loud and no one heard it…" He sighed

"If you could sign it as well you would be the perfect employee." Another arrow hit the target.

Smirk.

'Bulls eye!'

A ring interrupted their interesting conversation. Jugo went to pick it up.

"The guard says there is a pink haired girl outside, should he let her in?"

"Yes."

Sasuke stood up from his seat and climbed down the stairs to the living room, just in time to see the pink haired girl enter the building.

Her eyes widen as she stared at the beautiful mansion, the walls were painted a nice beige color and the couches were dark brown, almost black. The rest of the decorations matched perfectly, although what really surprised her –except than the size of the house- was the ceiling, sculpted flowers decorated the whole surface and their branches met at the center, where a chandelier made of glass hung.

He almost chuckled; she looked so innocent, walking slowly with her hands folded in front of her and her eyes full of awe.

He cleared his throat and she turned to look at him. Giving him a bright smile, she walked up to him and greeted him.

"H-Hi, I'm here-"

"I know." He said and sat at the comfortable couch.

"What are you going to do?" She asked pleading him with her innocent orbs and he, in turned sighed.

"Uchihas never back down from a challenge." She grinned and gave him a quick hug, missing the way his mouthed opened slightly.

"Great! Naruto called and said that he is on his way to Kurotsuchi-san's house. By the way they wanted me to give you this!" She tossed a bag to his hands and he opened it.

Inside he found a white T-shirt. He lifted it up and smirked as red bold letters greeted him:

'I was in the elevator too!'

He turned to see her with her jacket unzipped and a T-shirt identical to the one he was holding peaking from underneath.

"It was Naruto's idea!" She said as she took his hand.

"Saku-"

"We have a meeting, come on!" And he let her drag him out of his house.

**!**

"Are you sure?" The minister's secretary never expected to hear such a thing.

"Yeah, his wife said so herself…" The blond boy took a sip of his coffee.

"What are you going to do now?"

"We will continue investigating on our own. What we want from you are clues, anything you can find!"

"Hold on a second." She stood up and disappeared behind the wall, moments later she came back with big bag.

"This is all I could take from his office, they are articles, files, maybe you can find something in there…"

"Thank you Kurotsuchi!" He grabbed the bag and made his way to the door, only turning back to say.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call!"

He got out and walked towards the meeting place. Unknown to him, two people were following him.

He was already halfway there, when he noticed the black car trailing him.

Thinking quickly, he entered an apartment building and climbed up to the roof, he threw the heavy bad to the next roof and then jumped across it himself.

He got out and then broke to a run.

**!**

"Are you sure they didn't follow you here?" The pinkette spoke taking a slice of pizza in her hand.

"Yeah." The blond was already munching his third slice.

"So we've been discovered." The older man simply stared at the food, not wanting to remove his mask.

"But, did they discover all of us, or just the dobe?"

"I think you, Sakura and me are safe." The silver haired man spoke.

"So, let's repeat the plan. Sasuke, since you own the hotel, see if you can find the waiter's name. Kakashi, see what you can do with those papers and Naruto, you'd better stay at your girlfriend's house tonight." She double checked to make sure they hadn't missed anything.

**!**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?"

"I'm sure he doesn't know that much, only what the secretary told him." The red haired male tried to keep his cool, knowing that he pissed of his boss.

"BUT SHE KNOWS NOTHING!"

"Yes, but maybe he was the one that helped the minister's wife escape-"

"MAYBE? IS THIS THE BEST YOU CAN DO? OUT OF NOWHERE TWO PEOPLE ARE MEETING THE SECRETARY, SOME OTHERS –MAYBE THE SAME ONES- GET INTO HIS HOUSE! HIS WIFE GOT AWAY! AND ALL YOU HAVE FOR ME IS 'MAYBE'!"

"You are right I-"

"Take care of the secretary."

"But, don't you think it's too ear-"

"SHUT UP SASORI! Do as you are told and take care of her!"

**!**

_Drriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

The young woman walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello!"

"Hello, who are you?"

"My name is Sasori, I'm working for a phone company and we are doing a gallop. Could you answer a few questions?" She thought about it. Seeing her hesitation the male spoke again.

"I promise it won't take long." He smiled.

"Okay miss…"

"Kurotsuchi." He took out a pen.

"So, how much time do you spent on the phone?" He took out a book and pretended to listen carefully.

"Due to my job, I'm on the phone for more than two hours a day." He pretended to write something down and frowned.

"I'm sorry, my pen is out of ink…"

"Wait here." The woman got inside her house to retrieve a pen, while the man, taking the opportunity, got inside and closed the door, locking it to make sure nothing unexpected happened.

"What are-" He took out a gun.

"Move and you're dead."

**That's it!**

**Please let me know what you think ^.^**

**Next chapter is titled: 'Saving the day'**

**Until then, **

**Wings Of A Butterfly….**


	5. Saving the day

**Hey, what's up?**

**This is chapter 5: Saving the day**

**I want to thank;**

**Redxcherrie: **Thank you for reviewing ^.^ Yes the Akatsuki are the bad guys –kind of- I really like them too, but I had to make them the bad guys…

**Midnight Angel Sakura:** Thank you so much for your support ^.^ I hope I don't disappoint you….

**Okay, now that I'm done talking….**

**On with the chapter!**

"Oh, hey Ayame-san, how are the lessons going?" The dark haired male looked up from his book to the old woman holding a cd-player.

"Great! You can't imagine how much you can learn from this thing." She held up the small round object before inserting it in the player.

"Now let me show you how good I am!" She pressed the play button.

_Bonjour_

"Bonjour" She answered and the male nodded, thanking god that they chose to take French lessons instead of doing bungee jumping.

'_Lesson deux_'

"It's the second lesson!" She clapped with excitement.

"I know, that's what she said."

"When?" His smile dropped.

"_Où est la table?_

"What did she ask?"

"Where is the table?" He repeated dumbfounded.

"In the leaving room!" She leaned over the piece of technology and shouted.

_Où est la beurr ? _

"Now?"

"Where is the butter?"

"In the fridge!" She replied grinning as wide as she could.

"I don't think that's the point of this-" He tried, but he was not surprised to find out he couldn't reason with the older woman.

"Of course that's the point, she wants to learn about where various stuff can be found!"

"Yeah, she might learn something, you on the other hand…"

"I already know, aren't I the one telling her!" The ring coming from the door sounded like heaven to his ears and he stood up to open the door.

Various 'hello's and a 'hn' later all five members of the team were sitting on his bed, consuming slice after slice of pizza.

"I found the name of the catering they got for the party." The young multimillionaire spoke taking another bite.

"Good, now we can find him and beat him to a bloody pulp!" The pinkette that sat next to him exclaimed.

"I don't think this is a goo-" Sai had to stop midsentence to pick up his ringing phone.

"Hello?"

'_Sai, is that you?'_

"Kurotsuchi-san? What's wrong?"

'_Good evening, Sai.' _A male's voice rang in his ears and he was immediately on guard.

"Who is it?" The sudden change in his attitude had everyone lean in to listen to the conversation.

'_A friend of Kurotsuchi-san, we were just talking and I was wondering about how badly you want to see her again…" _The words were coated with malice and the threat was evident in the tone of the unknown male's voice.

His mind went numb and he did the only thing he could at that moment, he hung up.

"What's wrong?" The silver haired man knew that they were about to hear bad news.

"Someone is with Kurotsuchi-san and intends to kill her…" Everyone's eyes widen.

The phone rang again and Sai recognizing the number on the flashing screen informed everyone that it was that man again. He made a move to pick the damn thing up when another hand stopped him.

The hand picked up the phone and settled it under a silver mob of hair.

"Who are you?" He spoke calmly.

'_Oh, you must be Naruto. What happened to the other guy? It doesn't matter, listen, if you value her life you, Sai and of cource the bag with Onoki's file will meet me today-"_

"I want to talk to Kurotsuchi!"

' _Now, I don't think you can demand things just like that.'_

"I want to make sure she is okay." Sounds of ruffling could be heard and a woman's voice flew from the speaker.

"Hello, Kurotsuchi-san are you okay?"

'_Yes.'_

"I know you can't talk, but tell me does he know only of Naruto and Sai?"

'_Yes.' _The phone must have been snatched away from her because the male voice was back.

'_Meet me tonight at-'_

"I can't tonight, I'm not in Konoha, I'll be back the day after tomorrow."

'_What the fuck-'_

"In two days, me, Sai and the bag, I'll call to agree on the time." He pressed the red button and ended the call.

"Okay, we have two days to think of a plan…" Everyone just stared at him a little unsure if what to do.

**!**

"Tomorrow, you will call everyone close to you and tell them you are leaving Konoha for a couple of days. I don't want anyone dropping by." She nodded silently, eyes focused on the floor.

"Good. Deidara!" A blond mob poked from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" The redhead passed him some chains and a lock.

"Secure the windows and lock her in her room."

**!**

"You sure this is going to work?" The pink haired girl pulled the golden wig around her head, making sure to cover her rose locks.

"OF COURSE IT IS!" Another blond piped in. The bell and two other males joined them.

"Did you get everything?" A black haired male came in from the bedroom.

"Yeah! I just wish the worker at that shop didn't think we robbed a bank!" He threw a pointing look at the Uchiha who grunted back totally indifferent.

"What happened?" The woman looked at the brooding male.

"I asked for money and that's what Jugo gave me." He bit out.

"Dear Sasuke with all that money you could buy the whole factory." He informed, secretly enjoying the younger man's embarrassment.

"Anyway, are you ready Sakura?" He changed the topic at the death glare the embarrassed man shot at him.

**!**

Sakura entered the apartment block and pressed the button for the elevator. As the door open she almost bumped into a man with long blond hair held up in a pony tail. She smiled apologetically to him and got in the elevator, just as he was exiting the building.

She found the right door and hit the bell repeatedly.

Inside the man cursed and grabbed the dark haired woman by her forearm, ordering her to keep silent.

"KUROTSUCHI-SAMA!" She banged at the door with all her might.

"OPEN UP! IT'S SAKURA THE SISTER OF AKARI, THE ONE WHO CLEANS YOUR HOUSE!" She put even more effort in being loud, a voice inside her told her that Naruto would be proud.

"**ARE YOU INSIDE? KUROTSUCHI-SAMA?" **Inside the man run his hand through his red hair and told the woman beside him to open the door before the one outside caused a scene.

The door opened and Sakura burst in waving her hands in the air.

"So sorry Kurotsuchi-sama, my sister is ill and she had to sent me. But I don't have much time, so I won't do that much…" She turned to the man pointing a finger at him.

"Who's that?" Before the other woman had a chance to reply, Sasori's hand snaked around her waist and he smiled.

"Azaki Akira, we are engaged." She clapped her hands together.

"Oh, congratulations, I had no idea you were engaged Kurotsuchi-sama!" She went to the bathroom to retrieve a bucket and a mop. Pushing the mop into the bucket she made the 'couple' sit on the couch.

**!**

"And then the good guy jumps out of nowhere and buries the knife into the bad guy's heart. Good movie, although I don't really like action films-" She banged the mop against the redhead's legs, putting a little more force than necessary.

"Legs up!" She commanded and proceeded to mop the place his feet occupied only moments ago,

"I hate the news, all they are about is deaths and maybe economy. So, I only watch movies and that Kakashi…"

"Kakashi?" The other woman asked.

"Yeah! He has a show in teleninja, you've never seen it?"

"No." The girl pretended to be surprised.

"Seriously?" She asked feigning utter shock.

"It is a-ma-zing. It starts at three after midnight. The host is a tall man, around thirty, with silver unruly hair…" Understanding flashed in the woman's face.

"Every night at three, you should _definitely_ watch it today. In teleninja!" She hit the man's legs with the mop once again.

**!**

**Same day, 02:55**

"Are you sure she got the message?" The man paced up and down while talking at someone over the phone.

'_Yeah! Teleninja at three a.m.' _A woman replied.

"Okay, we are all set." He hung up.

"Hello my youthful friend!" The man's eyes widen.

"Guy? What are you doing here?" He pushed him out.

"I couldn't sleep and I came to watch your show. Is that so bad?"

"Yes!" He kept pushing and this time the other man pushed back as well.

"I work here as well!" He said and made his way behind the camera.

_WAAAAAA!_

The sound of a body hitting the floor echoed in the small room and the silver haired man was never happier for taking karate lessons.

He quickly got in his sit, this time though he was a bit more excited about the show.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, it's three in the morning and we are hoping to hear your voice, your problems and your messages. And we also hope you are ready to hear our messages.

With his index finger he pointed above his head.

In some other place in Konoha a young woman watched as the white letters passed on the upper part of the screen.

'Sync your watch with the timer on your left. Tomorrow at exactly 12:00 be at the bathroom of your house and open the window. Leave the rest to us!'

She noted every little detail of that message and then she shut the TV and fell backwards into the bed, just as a blond man came to check on her.

**!**

**Next day, 11:55**

"I'm going to take a shower." The secretary called to the red head who nodded.

She gathered some towels and some clothes and entered the bathroom. She opened the shower and let the water fall.

Opening the window, she saw something fall in front of her with a note attached to it. She snatched the note and read it;

'Wear this and step on the window, leave the rest to us. Don't be afraid, it's the only way. Kakashi Sasuke Naruto Sakura Sai'

She stared down at the empty space. This is where the elevator was supposed to be, but after a change of plans this space remained and a small tent on the roof prevented the rain from falling in.

She looked up and saw six people waving at her.

Biting her lip she snatched the climbing rope and begun fastening the harnesses around her pelvis and hips.

"Ready." She called a tad unsure and those above her gave her the thumbs up.

**A few minutes earlier…**

"Naruto, you idiot how could you forget!" The pinkette hissed through her clenched teeth.

"I thought we were supposed to meet after diner, please don't hit me Sakura-chan!" He covered his head with his arms in fear of an incoming punch.

"And you just dragged the poor girl along?" She pointed at a black haired girl around her age. The blond opened his mouth but she beat him to it.

"Did you at least tell her what was going on?"

"N-no, Kakashi said we shouldn't tell anyone!" He whined and she growled.

"Sorry for all the trouble Hinata-chan, but you will have to keep everything you see here a secret, we will explain later." She bowed lightly and the dark haired beauty nodded, not knowing what else to do.

And that's how all six of them found themselves pulling the red rope as if their life depended on it.

**!**

After several agonizingly slow seconds of pulling the black haired woman was by their side.

"Now run!" The silver haired man grabbed Kurotsuchi and they made their way to the next roof.

"What's going on Naruto-kun, who are those people? Why are we running?"

"I'll explain everything later Hinata-chan, please trust me." He took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

**!**

Sasori sat at the couch listening to the sound of the shower. Getting impatient he stood up and walked to the door, knocking at it not so softly.

After he got no answer, he barged in only to find the small room empty.

He cursed loudly and grabbed his gun from the table and then he rushed to the roof. The only thing he found was the climbing rope. He rushed back down and threw the rope to the blond man that was casually sitting on the couch.

"She escaped!" He spoke grabbing his coat.

"How-"

"Shut up. Get your stuff we are getting out of here!" His actions were interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

'_Hello,_ _called to inform you that unfortunately our date for today is canceled. Oh, and Sai and Kurotsuchi-san say hello!'_

They hang up before he had the chance to speak and he threw the phone to the wall, making it break into little pieces.

**!**

"I thought I was going to die and when I heard Sakura-chan's voice and then Kakashi-san on the TV and- Oh Kami I can't believe I got out alive! How did you think of the plan?"

"We just combined some of our ideas, for example Naruto had to jump to another roof the other day and you know, his house is unimaginably dirty…" Sakura explained.

"And our plan is still in motion; we are getting you out of Konoha." The silver haired man leaned back into the car.

"But how? I can't leave Konoha I have no money, no clothes. Nowhere to go-"

"Don't worry teme took care of that!" He elbowed said male.

"Hn, Jugo and Suigetsu are taking you to the airport. From there you will take a private jet to London. You have a house and a job in one of my companies ready and as for money…" Sakura pulled a small black suitcase out of the car.

"Open it." She commanded wearing a mischievous smile.

"Wait!" The silver haired man pulled some pills out of his pocket and Sai opened a bottle of water.

"Now." She opened the suitcase and gasped. Taking the opportunity Kakashi put a pill in her mouth and Sai forced her to drink some water.

"So that you don't have a heart attack." He said.

"Where did you get all that?"

"Don't ask just take it!" The pinkette shoved the suitcase in her arms.

"Thank you all so much!" She hugged them all goodbye –except from the stoic Uchiha, who simply offered her his hand.

"And be careful, Sasori was talking to someone else over the phone, I think that was the one behind all this." They waved as she entered the black limo and took of.

"We saved someone today! WE ARE HEROS!" the blond pumped his fist into the air.

"Yeah, hero let's go home now, you have some explaining to do." The pinkette shoved them towards the car.

And they all got home pretty tired but also pretty satisfied with themselves. They all said goodbye to the day that passed with a smile on their face. Well that was the case for three of them, the Uchiha just smirked and a certain blond was too busy explaining what happened to a black haired heiress.

**Done!**

**Let me know if you liked it!**

**Next chapter might be a little late…**

**Wings Of A Butterfly**


	6. Going Camping

**Hey! Sorry if this took more than usual (^.^)'**

**This is chapter 6 of Fighting against the clock: Going camping**

**I really hope you like it.**

**I want to thank;**

**redxcherrie**

**Midnight Angel Sakura**

**Now, enough waiting, ne?**

The sharp ringing of a mobile phone sliced through the silence of the dimly lit room. In the bed, under the heavy covers, a figure shifted and growled, reaching a hand out to stop the offending sound.

"Mmm…?" He mumbled still dazed from sleep.

'Naruto, it's Sakura.'

"Sakura-chaaa-" A yawn stopped him mid-sentence.

'Get up! We have a meeting, did you forget? Sasuke found out the waiters name!'

"Ramen… Delicious… Hinata-chan-"

'NARUTO!'

**!**

"Akise Tarou, twenty nine years old. He used to work as a sales man, but now he is in a camping." The Uchiha uttered in a bored tone, before sliding a picture of the male across the table.

"So, we are going camping? A feminine hand grasped the picture and its owner examined the face of the man on it.

"What are we supposed to pack? I've never gone camping…" Another male with black hair asked.

"Me neither, but I know someone who's an expert…" The silver haired man took out his cell phone.

**!**

"Tent!" A loud sound echoed as said object was slammed into the office.

"Extra stakes!"

"Sleeping bag!"

"Air mattress!"

"Air pump!"

"Lock!"

"Bug repellant!"

"Compass!"

"Whistle!"

"Lantern!"

"Rope!"

"And portable chairs!" By the time the man stopped speaking a mountain of things had accumulated on top of his office hiding him from view.

…

…

"Thanks…" Kakashi sweat dropped as he counted the necessities.

"This, my youthful friend, is all that you'll need!"

**!**

"We are coming with you!"

"No you are not!"

"Yes we are!" A loud crash followed the woman's speech and the boy almost had a fit.

"No, grandma, you and Ayame-san are staying here and that's final!"

"Oh!" The older woman slapped her hand in her chest.

"My heart, I can feel it fluttering…" The black haired boy threw her a blank look and another loud crash filled the silence.

"I'm going now, they are waiting for me. And take that air mattress from Ayame or we are going to need new furniture."

**!**

"What's that monster?" The pinkette eyed the huge jeep that stood out in the parking lot she had been told to meet the rest of the gang.

"I brought it, I thought Sai's car was too small to carry so many things." The Uchiha called from his seat next to the driver.

She nodded and loaded her stuff at the –spacious- car. After making sure everything was set she slipped into the backseat next to Kakashi.

Sai, who was seating in front of the steering wheel took a deep breath.

"I can't drive' He announced, attracting the attention of the passengers.

"This thing if five times the size of my car, I can't drive it." He spoke, leaving no space for comments.

Four sets of eyes turned to the Uchiha.

"I don't drive; I have a chauffeur." He stared accusingly at the silver haired man who, in turn, shrugged.

"I have a motorbike."

"Get out I'll drive!" Naruto got into the driver's seat and twisted the key.

"Dobe do you have a license?" The blond scratched the back of his head.

"No, but I've had lessons, I can do it!" In an attempt to prove his point he stepped on the gas, causing them to fly forward and then slam back.

He grinned apologetically and attempted to move the car one more time. The results were the same and a furious pinkette slammed the door behind her and practically threw him out of his seat.

The blond quickly returned to his previous seat and watched as the pink haired woman made herself comfortable.

"Sakura-chan do you have a license?"

"No." She hissed out.

"But you know how to drive, right?"

"Not exactly…"

"What do you mea-" The blond was forced to clap his mouth shut as his head slammed into his seat. The rest of the gang faced the same predicament and they all clutched the person next to them as the furious woman sped through the streets.

"SAKURA-CHAN YOU ARE GOING TO FAAAAST!" The pinkette chose to ignore him.

"SHE IS NOT LISTENING!"

"WE ARE TRAVELING FASTER THAN THE SPEED OF SOUND, THAT'S WHY!" Sai who sat next to him screamed as he clenched the seat even tighter.

Even the stoic Uchiha felt himself gulp as he registered the speed in which they were travelling.

"Sakura, where did you learn to drive?"

"At some point I was working in an amusement park, in the bumping cars." Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

**!**

"So, does anyone know how to pitch a tent?" The pinkette asked, climbing down from the vehicle. Everyone else followed her example, albeit still a little shaken.

"I'll do it!" The silver haired male grabbed the bag which contained the tent.

**!**

"The only thing left to do is tie that around here and…. Voila!" Kakashi finished tying the last knot and turned to present his masterpiece to the four people sitting on the chairs, watching him.

"You sure this is going to hold?" The blond mumbled, eyeing the perfect looking tent.

"Of cour-" He was interrupted by the sound of the same tent crumbling. He coughed slightly.

"Give me a minute…" He took out his phone.

"Hello, Guy…"

**!**

"The only thing left to do is tie that around here and…. Now it's perfect!" He called breathless. The blond stood up and walked to the tent, raising his hand he shook it and sighed as it remained standing.

Sasuke sighed.

"Okay now that that's done let's go to the hotel." The pinkette looked up at him sipping her orange juice.

"What do you mean?" She asked slowly as understanding downed on her.

"It's getting late , we have to get our rooms."

"Sasuke, look over there, what's that?" He glared at her and the word annoying marched through his thoughts.

"A tent."

"Exactly!"

"Your point?" She eyed him for a second before a picture of his house passed from her mind.

'**Good luck explaining to him that he is supposed to sleep on that thing.'**

"Sasuke-kun… You know, people on camping don't sleep in hotels…"

"Where do they sleep?" He asked this time a tad more interested.

"Inside tents, Teme!" His eyes widen and he eyed the structure in disbelief.

**!**

The pinkette yawned and stretched, chasing away the remnants of sleep. She looked around the small room, noticing something missing.

Sighing in aggravation she put on her flip flops and unzipped the tent. Looking around the place, she found no trace of the person missing.

"Oi! Wake up!" Receiving no response she walked back to the tent.

"Wake up!" She called again this time shaking said object only to mouth an 'oops' as it crumbled on top of the three people inside it.

"What happened?" An Uchiha could be many things, but morning person was not one of them. He glared at her as he emerged from the ruins and she put on an apologetic smile.

"Naruto is gone."

"Where?" The silver haired man sighed sadly as he took in the appearance of his masterpiece, as he secretly called it.

"Dunno, he was not here when I woke up…"

**!**

Completely oblivious to the other people searching for him, the loudmouthed blond paid for the coffee he ordered and watched the people who lazily strolled around in the beach.

After a couple of minutes his coffee was ready and he made his way back to the camp.

He didn't get too far before he had to stop dead in his tracks.

By him walked no other than Akise Tarou, the waiter who delivered the poisoned drink to minister Onoki.

The man they were after…

**Shorter than the previews ones, I know… I just wanted to focus more on mission gone wrong seeing as it's coming to an end…**

**Not to mention that I almost had no time for writing the past week.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter, okay? ^.^**

**Important; After the next chapter I'm planning on changing my name... I have thought of some names but I haven't checked if they are available yet…**


	7. The joys of sports

**Aloha!**

**Took me a little longer, but I didn't have time to write (A friend of mine was staying at my house for the whole week and, well I didn't even come near to my laptop)**

**Hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Thank you to Midnight Angel Sakura**

**Chapter 7: The joys of sports**

**!**

_Completely oblivious to the other people searching for him, the loudmouthed blond paid for the coffee he ordered and watched the people who lazily strolled around in the beach._

_After a couple of minutes his coffee was ready and he made his way back to the camp._

_He didn't get too far before he had to stop dead in his tracks._

_By him walked no other than Akise Tarou, the waiter who delivered the poisoned drink to minister Onoki._

_The man they were after…_

The blond almost dropped his coffee as he stared at the man. After snapping from his trance he took off towards the opposite direction, where he knew their tent was.

He rushed back to his friends, not really paying attention to where he was going, the result was to bump into another person.

"Hinata-chan?" He extended his hand and she took it allowing him to lift her to her feet.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as she dusted herself.

"A-Ano, Neji-kun always comes camping here and dad insisted me and Hanabi join him."

"Oh! That means we can spend time together!" He grinned.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here?

**!**

"Sai and Naruto and who knows how many others. The secretary is nowhere to be found and they keep searching. I will end them, I will make them suffer worse than Onoki." The man took a gulp of whisky.

"Listen Sasori, I want you to find everyone that was involved in Onoki's poisoning: your partner, our man in the hotel, the waiter, every single one of them. Ask if someone neared Onoki and if someone asked for information after his death."

"Okay."

**!**

"You sure that's him?" The pinkette raised her hand to protect her eyes from the blazing sun as she observed the man they thought was Akise Tarou.

"I can't see his face." Sai squirted his eyes as if that action could provide him with the answer.

The gang along with Hinata were laying on the golden sand of the beach as they observed the man.

"This is getting nowhere. We need to get close to him." The Uchiha hissed feeling his skin turning pink from the glare of the sun.

"Yeah, but we need-" The silver haired man stopped midsentence as the one across the beach lifted a placard that stated they needed people for a beach volleyball tournament.

"There!" He pointed to the sign.

"We need to enter the tournament! That way we can not only get close to him but spy on him without looking suspicious as well!" He said and jumped to his feet.

"We will separate into three teams, Naruto and Sasuke will be team A, Sakura and Hinata team B and me and Sai team C. Teams A and B will enter the tournament while team C's mission will be to gather information."

"Wait a second why do we can't we gather information while you run after a ball." The loudmouthed blond whined.

"Because I'm too old and Sai probably hasn't played beach volleyball again."

"A-Ano, I-I haven't p-played again e-either." The owner of the timid voice was paid no attention as she was shoved forward by the silver haired man.

The two teams stood awkwardly in front of the man that they confirmed was Akise Tarou.

"How can I help you?" He asked not too kindly.

"We would like to sign up for the tournament." The Uchiha spoke with his usual indifferent tone.

"Okay. I need your names." He took out a pen and Naruto opened his mouth.

"I'm Hana!" Sakura beat him to it.

"And this is Anika." She pointed to the dark haired beauty next to her.

"Okay." The man wrote down their names. The Uchiha quickly caught on the plan.

"Daisuke." He simply said.

"NA-"

"-kako" The rosette blurted out the first thing that came to her mind since it was clear that the idiot was going to give his real name.

The man threw them a look but said nothing, instead he wrote down the names.

"The first round is tomorrow"

"Okay thank you." Sakura mumbled as she grabbed them and they made their escape.

**!**

Team C was trailing the waiter who seemed a nervous wreck. Kakashi made a sign for Sai to follow him behind some trees.

The man took out his cell phone frantically pushing the buttons. He put the small device in his ear and looked around.

"Answer the damn phone! I know you are there goddamn it!" He hissed and the two hidden men watched as he put the phone back in his pocket and run his hands through his hair, almost puling them out.

**!**

"Sai and me overheard a phone call he made." The older man paused to grab a handful of pop corn from the bowl.

"My guesses are that he knew nothing of the murder and now he found out what he did." He spoke but his eyes were glued on the tent next to their own.

"What else did you hear?" The Uchiha questioned with his eyes averted to the same spot as the older man.

"Nothing much." Sai was popped some pop corn in his mouth as he too stared in wonder at the tent.

"Tomorrow we should definitely go to the tournament. Sakura and Hinata are the first to compete, the rest of us are going to keep our eyes on him." Kakashi spoke, missing the nods he got as a response as his eyes refused to leave the wonderful sight.

"It's over! Yesterday it lasted longer…"The blond whined as he practically inhaled the white snack.

"Yeah…" Kakashi watched as the shadow of the woman stopped hopping up and down and the man's hand pulled her down.

"Mou, maybe we should tell them to turn off the lamp because we can see them." Sakura said but she didn't avert her eyes.

"And what are we going to watch tomorrow? A movie?" Kakashi stood up and blew the candles.

"Now let's go to sleep."

**!**

"See, that's how it works Hinata-chan, the goal is to send the ball over the net and ground it on the opponent's court. You are aloud up to three touches. The ball is put to play with a service which is a hit by the server from behind the rear court boundary and over the net." Hinata nodded as she watched the four women play.

"It's over. We are up next." Sakura stood up and removed her clothes to reveal the black bikini she wore underneath. A pair of dark eyes were drawn to her figure, taking in the ivory skin and the soft yet irresistible curves.

The Uchiha's heated stare earned him a wink from the blond man, but he paid no attention to him as he followed the girl's movements with his eyes.

The two girls got to their side of the field and got ready, one of them trebling slightly.

The referee, who was also the man they were after, threw the ball to the opposing team. The blond woman threw the ball above her head and with a flick of her wrist she grounded the ball to the other court.

Both Hinata and Sakura had no time to react and the whistle echoed in the beach.

Their opponent had already scored ten points and the boys watched obviously bored as the girls tried, but failed to send the ball back. The next service hit the net and the number one took the place of the zero that signified their score.

It was Hinata's turn to serve and with trembling hands she took the ball from Sakura who whispered encouraging words.

The black haired beauty took her place and threw one last glance at her boyfriend who smiled warmly and gave her thumbs up.

Knowing that both her teammate and her boyfriend believed in her she took a deep breath and threw the ball above her head.

The ball flew above the net and straight for one of the other women. They were unable to counter the hit and one more point was added to the girl's score.

Sakura gave a small hug to her friend urging her to keep it up.

And that's exactly what she did. It turned out that the shy girl had exceptionally good aim and enough strength to overpower the opponent's defenses.

**!**

"Oi,, Deidara, did you found him?"

"He is not in Konoha, he works in a camping for the summer. Do you want me to take care of him?"

"No, I'll do it."

**!**

The solid attack and defense of the Uchiha combined with the unexpected moves of the blond had already scored their team fifteen points and the opponents didn't seem to be able to keep up.

After signaling the gained point, Tarou threw his whistle his coworker telling him to take over. Team C, consisting of Sai and Kakashi followed him, while the girls stayed to watch the match.

Team C followed the man until he entered his office, a couple of minutes later his voice boomed in the silence.

"Don't you get it? He died! The one you had me serve is dead, it can't be a coincidence!" The two men came to the conclusion he was talking to someone over the phone.

"You crazy bitch of course I wouldn't do such a thing!" He screamed.

"Then tell me whose fault is it!"

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow and you _will _pick it up!"

**!**

**The next day**

After Kakashi explained what happened, the gang decided that they were going to keep constant watch on the waiter.

Here they were now for the second round of the tournament. Sakura and Hinata were on the court, only this time it was Sakura's turn to be the server. Although the emerald eyed beauty's aim wasn't as great as Hinata's, her strength made up for it.

Hinata passed the ball to her with a small smile and she got ready for one more service.

Her breath got stuck in her throat as she saw him and she turned around with her hand on her mouth to prevent a gasp.

Black clothes.

Messy red hair.

Brown, emotionless eyes.

**That's it for this chapter!**

**Did you like it?**

**Let me know if you did!**

**Until next time…**


	8. and now RUN

**Hi! *wave wave***

**Back with chapter 8; and now RUN **

**Big thanks to AMarionetteWithSilverStrings ;-***

**!**

_Her breath got stuck in her throat as she saw him and she turned around with her hand on her mouth to prevent a gasp._

_Black clothes._

_Messy red hair._

_Brown, emotionless eyes._

She took a couple of deep breaths in an attempt to calm her raging heartbeat.

Hinata was the first one to notice her peculiar behavior and she rushed to her friend's side.

"Sakura-san? What's wrong?" Her hand's landed on the rosette's shoulders and she squeezed lightly. The other woman pointed to the red headed man behind her.

"That guy was in Kurotsuchi-san's house." Hinata's lips formed a small 'o' as realization downed on her. That man was dangerous.

"What happened?" Sasuke along with the rest of the males approached the girls and eyed them from top to toe. Sakura explained what happened and they all set their backs towards the red head that was currently conversing with the waiter.

"Okay, don't panic." The older male took it upon himself to construct an escape plan.

"So far he has seen Naruto, Sai and Sakura. Naruto, Sai you should leave, go back to our tent and start packing. Sakura, you have to send the ball out so you'll lose. After that Sasuke is going to take you to the camp. I'll take Hinata to her cousin and then get back to you, Understood?" Everyone nodded and Naruto along with Sai fled towards their destination.

Sakura resumed her position and got ready to serve. She hesitated and threw a glance at the Uchiha, who in turn nodded as a sign of reassurance. She threw the ball above her head and with a flick of her wrist she send it straight to the net.

They lost the match and they were now free to go, the two males that were cautiously watching them rose from their seats and progressed according to the plan.

Kakashi took the black haired girl and they casually walked away. Things were a little more difficult for Sasuke though, as the pair of brown eyes they were trying to avoid turned to them. Reacting on instinct the dark haired male crushed the petite woman to his chest, effectively concealing her from the other man's gaze.

He watched from the corner of his eye as the waiter took off and the other man moved towards them. He cursed his luck as he passed his sunglasses to his companion. She put them on and he pressed her hat further down.

He was only a few steps away from them.

He leaned in, making it seem as if he was going to kiss her.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" His lips found her ear and he whispered.

"Turn and walk towards the trees, don't look back." Ignoring the shivers that cascaded her spine she nodded against his muscled torso and she did as asked.

He turned on his heels only to come face to face with the red head.

"Excuse me, Sasuke was it?"

"Hn." His poker face was in place, just as it had always been.

"I just wanted to ask what time it is, I heard your name from that chick…" Said males heart skipped a beat as one pale finger pointed at the rosette. His more rational part screamed that the man couldn't have recognized her, her hair might have been a dead give out but that day she was wearing a wig.

"Five thirty." He simply replied, leaving no room for any further conversation and the other man smiled.

"Thanks!' He said in a tone that sounded too cheerful and the Uchiha couldn't help but think that if anything was emptier than those words that would be his wide smile.

**!**

"Where have you been?" The shorter man asked while trying to stop the tremors that wacked his body.

"I had to ask for the time, my fucking watch stopped."

"You asked that guy?" He pointed to the black haired male that was currently leaving the beach.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just that, Daisuke-san isn't exactly a talkative person…"

'Dai… suke?' His mind flashed to a conversation he had a while ago.

"_They were two men, one had silver hair and a covered eye and the other was tall and had black eyes and black hair, he was quite handsome too, he caught the eyes of every single lady in the shop."_

"_Did you get their names?"_

"_The silver haired man mentioned the name of the other one at some point."_

"_And what was it?"_

"_Asuke."_

That dialog took place on the shop they had apparently bought the tools to rescue the secretary. The owner was an old woman who, he discovered had hearing problems.

After the secretary was gone he found the climbing rope they had left on the roof, so he'd sent Deidara to do a little research.

'Could it actually…'

**!**

"HOW IS MY HINATA-CHAN?" As soon as Kakashi was in visible he was attacked by a blond blob of energy. The man bounced around him impatiently and he found no reason to not alleviate his agony.

"She is safe with her sister and cousin." All energy seemed to leave the blond as he fell on his behind and sighed deeply.

"Oh no." Sai stopped what he was doing and he stared at the other two.

"When we got here we gave our IDs to that guy at the bureau!"

"So what? We can always take it back!" The blond whined from his spot.

"Sai has a point, if he is here for us the first place he is going to look is the visitor's catalogue. We have to erase every trace of our presence here."

"OKAY LET'S GO!"

"No, you stay here and wait for Sasuke and Sakura. Load everything in the car; once we are back we are retreating."

**!**

The two men stood in front of the camping's bureau waiting for the man inside to leave.

"What if he doesn't leave?"

"He'll leave it's the men's final match, everybody will be there." The silver haired man tried to reassure the other one.

"So we get in, grab our things then head back to Konoha?"

"Yeah, that's the plan."

"Great, then I can go back home and study; I have exams coming up. Not to mention that I have to make sure my grandma has some tests…"

"She has exams too?" He asked sarcastically.

"No she has high triglyceride levels." It never seized to amaze him how the younger male was oblivious to things like sarcasm, nevertheless he could shamelessly announce that he enjoyed it.

The unknown man stood up and left while they were pretending to gaze at the sky. After he was out of their line of vision they burst into the room and went straight for the only drawer there was.

"Keep watch." The older man ordered as he picked their identity cards out of the bunch of blue cards.

The other man did as he was told while Kakashi searched through the files for their names.

The older man found the page that contained their personal information and unceremoniously ripped it off. He wasn't even on his feet yet when Sai run to him and screamed to hide.

The two men hid under the small desk and prayed they weren't about to be found.

The waiter along with the unknown man Sakura had told them about entered the small room and shut the door behind them.

"Have you ever seen those guys on the picture?" One of them spoke with a dangerously calm tone.

"I-I d-don't know…" The other replied and by the stutter they could assume he was the waiter.

"That man, Daisuke, how long has he been here? Did he do anything weird?" Knowing that Daisuke was the false name that Sasuke went by the two of them wondered what the young Uchiha did to draw the man's attention.

"N-no he never… I-I saw him at the beach… H-he was… F-for the tournament…" The words that left the man's mouth formed no logical sentence and the red head found himself growing tired of this little game.

"You have to have kept a file, give it to me."

"Y-you are not allow-… of course."

The sound of a drawer pulled open and then being pushed closed rang in their ears.

"Here are the identities of those who are still here and the list of all the people that stayed here the past two months, j-just l-lower the gun…"

"I-I never imagined-"

"Shut up!"

"I-It's all Karin's fault."

"I said shut up!" The red heads voice sounded angry this time and the waiter didn't dare open his mouth.

"Listen, I'll take those. As for you, you never saw anything, you know nothing and we've never met. Am I clear?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good." The red head left the room and the waiter made a run for the phone.

"Karin! We have to talk! There was this guy and he had a gun, what have you gotten me into?" his heavy breathing was the only thing filling the silence until he spoke again.

"Okay, I'll call you again in an hour, but then we will talk!" He shut the telephone and he fled, slamming the door behind him in the process.

After a while Kakashi and Sai came out of their hiding place and looked at each other, only one thought swimming on their minds.

"Redial!" They said in unison and rushed to the phone. They pressed said button and wrote down the number that passed across the screen.

Kakashi shut the phone and then they did what they wanted to do from the beginning; they made a run for the tent.

**!**

"I can't believe I lost them! I was so close!" Sasori took a sip of his drink and almost sighed as the alcohol burned his throat.

"What happened?" The blond guy sitting next to him mimicked his actions.

"After I realized someone had ripped a page of that catalogue I drove back to the camping and found our guy. I had him lead me to the tent that Sasuke was staying at, but all I found was a pair of pink flip flops. Can you believe it, it's as if they are mocking me!"

"Did you tell _him_-"

"Tell _him_ what? He is going to kill me if he finds out they got away."

"How many are they?"

"Probably five; Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Sasuke and another guy with white hair."

"Do you think those are code names? I mean come on, Naruto? Sasuke?"

"They could be, do you know of any Sasuke?" the red head's question was mostly meant for himself.

"I've only heard of one Sasuke…" Sasori's attention was immediately focused on the blond.

"Come on Deidara, if you know something that could help spill it!" Said man threw him a pointed glare.

"Everyone knows the Sasuke I'm talking about." The other man's face light up in realization.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Is he even alive?"

"He is alive. He lives in isolation ever since his family died. Seriously though, come on, Uchiha Sasuke? As if he would ever be involved in a story like this-"

"Look at them!" He pulled out a photo.

"That is Naruto and Sai and every single time I look at this picture all I see is; two everyday teenage boys, not some highly skilled detectives, not some CIA agents. Just two boys! That's why I need to find a way to see that Uchiha's face, because when it comes to them I learned that everything is possible."

"So we are going to pay a visit to mister Uchiha." The red head gave a devilish smirk.

"Yeah."

**o.O  
Is Sasuke discovered? And what is Karin's role in all of this? **

**Please review and let me know what your thoughts are ^.~**

**Wings Of A Butterfly **


	9. Next Top Model?

**Hello, Hello!**

_**IMPORTANT: Name changed from Wings Of A Butterfly to Wings Of Silver Feathers**_

**Thank you:**

**offtherockers12**

**moonluver92**

**Now on with chapter 9: Next Top Model?**

…

**WARNING: So sorry, I didn't have time to edit…**

"_So we are going to pay a visit to mister Uchiha." The red head gave a devilish smirk._

"_Yeah."_

"That's us the first time we met." Sai presented the team with a drawing that showed four men and one woman inside an elevator. The faces as well as the background was so well detailed that everyone leaned forward to admire the picture.

"And those are the clues we have gathered so far." He flipped the page and pointed to the three objects.

"The file from the minister's office, the key we found and the phone of 'Karin'." Kakashi pulled out the small paper from his pocket.

"So, who is gonna call?" He held the paper up in the air.

"ME!" The only girl in the room punched the blond man.

"WHY? SAKURA-CHAN ITAIIIIII!"

"Shut up dobe!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DOBE? TEME!" The silver haired man sighed and after taking a deep breath he whistled loudly, effectively attracting everyone's attention.

"I'll call…" He said simply and grabbed his phone. After making sure to hide his number he pressed some buttons and put the small device in his ear.

After a couple of minutes the man's eyes widen and he hurriedly ended the call. Naruto stood up and demanded to know what happened.

"She didn't pick it up, but the voicemail said her name."

"So?" The Uchiha said feeling his impatience change to annoyance.

"I know her –no, we all know who she is…"

"JUST SAY-"

"Her name is Ushiwa Karin" Sakura couldn't contain the gasp that left her lips and even the Uchiha felt his eyes widen.

The only one who didn't react to Kakashi's words was Sai.

"Who is Ushiwa Karin?" Everyone stared at him as if he had grown a second head and Kakashi disappeared into his room only to come back a few seconds later with a magazine in his hands.

He passed Sai the magazine and waited as the young artist carefully read the text.

"So she is a fashion designer."

"Not just any fashion designer, the best in Konoha and from what I've heard a complete bitch." The rosette rubbed her temples in an attempt to get rid of her growing headache.

"Yeah, it is going to be a pain getting close to her."

**!**

"_Any ideas?" _The voice that obviously belonged to a female echoed through the speaker.

"No, how about you?"

"_Mei neither. I talked to Sasuke-kun, he said he could approach her, but I don't think that's a good idea…"_

"Yes, if the press finds out he started going out they won't leave him alone."

A small sound coming from the front door signaled that someone had just entered the house.

"Hold on Sakura…" Sai walked to the living room to see his grandma and her best friend setting down their shopping bags.

"How was your shopping trip?" He spoke in a lower pitch.

"Great!" The two old women ignored him and proceeded to plop down on the couch.

"I have one question though." They looked back at him and nodded. He shot a glare at the watch.

"It's two a.m., tell me other than you two, how many sixty eight year old women were walking on the streets?"

"I'm sixty eight?"

"Yes Ayame, both you and I are sixty eight."

"Ah! Then I saw one, You!"

"And I saw another one, you."

"Each of us saw one old woman!"

"And if you count us too, that makes it four. Now Sai, you better go to bed, you look so pale."

"Yes." He spoke dumbfounded as he left for his room.

"_SAI!"_ He heard the voice say from the mobile that lay forgotten in his palm.

"Sorry Sakura…"

"_Whatever, I guess our only hope now are Naruto and Kakashi…"_

"…"

**!**

**The next day at Kakashi's house.**

"One word! Voodoo!" Naruto cried out making his listeners sweatdrop.

"NO! Listen all we need is a full moon, a widower-" He pointed at Kakashi.

"And two leaves of fig." He saw a punch coming his way and he ducked behind the couch.

"I say we burst into her office and beat the information out of her." The pinkette pumped her fist into the air.

"I think I have a better idea…" The silver haired man pulled a flyer out of his pocket and held it up for the rest to read.

'Ushiwa Karin, Konoha's top fashion designer is going to be the president of the five judges for this year's beauty contest.'

"So?" Naruto asked while scratching the back of his head.

"The answer is simple, listen." And the older man proceeded to read an article from the morning newspaper.

"Ushiwa Karin will be one of the five people who will choose the forty finalists out of all the competitors. Moreover, the famous designer will be the one to ready the girls for the night of the contest, not only by teaching them the secrets of the catwalk but also by designing each of their dresses. She stated that the rehearsals will indeed be long and tiring but in the end it would all be worth it.." He trailed of, choosing not to read the meaningless details.

"So you are saying that we need to find a girl, under twenty five years old, tall, beautiful and preferably blond with blue or green eyes that will make it to the last forty and on top of that will agree on helping us." Kakashi nodded vigorously at the rosette's words, she in turn looked at Naruto.

"So what do we have to do?"

"OH! So the widower, meaning Kakashi, will have to hope around an old tree in a circular motion seven times, naked and with the fig leaves on hand." Said man's sole eyebrow twitched.

"Why don't we just try to find someone to send?" He threw a pointed glare at the cheeky blond.

**!**

"So Jugo-san that is our reason for asking to meet you. Now I can only hope that your answer will be affirmative." Jugo eyed the two men in front of them, the one had red hair and light brown eyes and the other one had long blond hair and his sole visible eye was blue.

"I cannot deny that our collaboration on the south is something that would profit the Sharingan."

"Great Jugo-san, when could we meet with Uchiha-san?"

"I'm sorry but Uchiha-sama is very busy. I am the one who takes care of that sort of business." The red head took a ship of his tea.

"I know, but my boss asked me to personally speak with Uchiha-san. If I tell him that Uchiha-san refused to meet me, I don't know, maybe he'll search for someone more eager." The carrot top sighed.

"So can we meet her, boss asked us to make sure that he is interested." The blond guy said as Jugo leaned towards his bag to retrieve an organizer.

"Our collaboration will bring forth an evolution to the southern sea."

"As if he gives a shit about the southern sea…" He mumbled to himself, making sure the other two males didn't hear a thing.

He opened his organizer and skipped through the pages.

"How about next Friday?"

"It's okay with us."

**!**

Sai had buried his nose in his not-too-interesting book, when a weird sound reached his ears. He chose to ignore it and concentrate on studying. But the sound prevented his mind from focusing into the words.

He stood up and let his ears lead him to the source of the annoying sound. To his surprise he found his grandma on the couch scratching what appeared to be an acoustic guitar.

"What's that?"

"An acoustic guitar." She replied without looking up from said object.

"That's not what I meant…"

"I told you the other day that me and Ayame wanted to learn how to play a musical instrument, she'll come over soon so we can practice."

"What? I can't study with you two playing the guitar!"

"But Ayame doesn't have a guitar…"

...

….

He wanted to kill himself.

His ears threatened to bleed any moment as the red haired old woman banged furiously on the drums.

Yes, his sixty eight year old neighbor decided she wanted to play drums…

"Everyone out!" He all but yelled.

"So sorry Sai, but the midget has otitis, I've been waiting for her to get sick and it happened now of all times."

His phone rand just as he was about to explode.

"Naruto…"

"_Hey, did you find anyone?"_

"For a beauty contest, no. But if you need anyone for pop idol, then I have someone to send."

"_Okay… We are at Sakura-chan's, are you coming?"_

"I'll be there in half an hour." He ended the call and turned to the two women.

"When I get back I expect silence." He said and rushed to the door.

He opened it without paying attention and as a result he crushed into the person standing outside.

"Sorry." He said and helped the woman to her feet while observing her.

She was tall, with long golden hair held up in a ponytail. Her eyes were a captivating baby blue color.

She is beautiful. He thought and she smiled at him.

"Hey, my name is Yamanaka Ino, I just moved here." She pointed to the door next to his.

**!**

Naruto grasped tightly the two sheets of paper and walked in the center of the room.

"It's seven small circles around yourself." He spun on his feet.

"And then seven circles around the tree, while hopping." Kakashi was struggling against his instinct to kill, while Sasuke had followed Sakura into her kitchen smirking. Her laughter tickled his ears and he couldn't deny that he felt a little annoyed that he wasn't the one to elicit such a magical sound.

'Hn, annoying.' He thought to himself as he watched her prepare some tea.

He walked up to her and stole the tiny spoon from her hand.

"Hey!" She lightly punched his bicep, not really meaning to hurt him. Nevertheless he flinched –inwardly, of course.

"I don't trust you." He explained in a bored tone and she glared.

"And why exactly is that, Uchiha?"

"You are too sweet." As soon as the words left his mouth he found himself battling back the burning sensation that climbed his neck.

"Wha-"

"I meant: you will make it too sweet." She nodded looking away from him for she couldn't stop the blush that dusted her cheeks.

With swift movements he served the tea that he made sure tasted natural instead of sweet.

She took a sip, hoping the liquid would drown the butterflies inside her stomach. She looked up at the Uchiha who seemed to be more concentrated on the blonde's antics.

The ringing of the bell pulled her out of her thoughts and she went to open the door. In front of her stood Sai…

Along with a blond woman who would be perfect for their little mission…

The woman smiled.

"Yamanaka Ino." She held out her hand and she took it.

"Haruno Sakura." At the sound of the blond woman's voice the rest of the team had gathered at the door.

He threw the boys a glare as she made way for the new guest to pass.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Hn."

"He means Uchiha Sasuke…" The rosette explained. The five looked at each other and nodded.

'_Bingo!'_

**!**

"The next one."

"Who is he?" Sasori asked as he examined the picture given to him.

"Everything you'll need is in the envelope. You leave for Oto first thing in the morning."

"Yes, this time there will be no problems."

"What about the other… matter."

"We'll know next Friday."

**That's it!**

**Pff, this took awfully long to write for some reason… Anyway, **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Bye bye!**


	10. Uchiha Sasuke?

**Hey, I know this took longer than usual…**

**Umm, sorry ^.^''**

**I'm going to be really busy from now on and this might happen more often but I'm not going to abandon this story…**

**Thank you to Midnight Angel Sakura: **Don't worry about it ^.^ and thank you! I'll make sure to add more moments as the story progresses!

**And now chapter 10: Uchiha Sasuke?**

"Anything else, Jugo?" The dark haired male raised his head from behind the mountain of documents he had to deal with.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama, you have a meeting with the representatives of an English company concerning the expansion of your shipping industry." The Uchiha did nothing to conceal his frown.

"I'll go to the main gate to escort them in." The carrot top left and Sasuke run his fingers through his raven locks. He stood up after almost two hours of signature after signature and stared out of his window.

He saw Jugo enter the huge gate along with two other people he could assume were the company's representatives. A closer look revealed a blond man dressed in a formal black suit with his long hair caged in a ponytail, his appearance was quite surprising for the role he held, he noted to himself.

As for the other man-

'Shit!' The young Uchiha repeated that word over and over inside his head.

The other man was someone he'd met once again. It was the same man that Sakura had told them about, there was no mistaking it.

He swore as he realized that he could be discovered. The red head had seen him, talked to him and above all he had found out his name at that beach.

…

"Thank you Jugo-san, my boss was glad to know that Uchiha-sama agreed to this meeting." Jugo nodded as he led them through the garden. His phone rang and he turned to the two men behind him.

"Excuse me for a moment." He pressed the green button and attached the device to his ear.

As the orange haired man talked to whoever was calling him Deidara approached his partner.

"What are you going to do if it's him?"

"Then it would all be over, I just have to report back to _him_, from then on _he'll handle it_."

"What if he calls the police?"

"He won't, besides, the car is stolen and our names are fake, even if he does call we don't have to worry."

"Man, you are serious about this."

"I am. Now get to back to the car, if anything goes wrong I'll need your cover." The blond nodded and left just as the other man came back.

"Where is he going?" He asked upon noticing the blond's absence.

"He is not needed today." He just nodded and made his way inside the huge mansion, completely ignorant to the red head's excitement.

Jugo called Sasuke who shouted for their guest to enter his office on his own. The red head felt his excitement peak as he moved towards the source of the voice.

"Welcome, I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He turned to his left and as soon as his eyes met the person in front of him his mouth fell open.

The man was tall with white skin and light blue, almost white hair.

**What truly happened:**

'_Shit!' The young Uchiha repeated that word over and over inside his head._

_The other man was someone he'd met once again. It was the same man that Sakura had told them about, there was no mistaking it._

_He swore as he realized that he could be discovered. The red head had seen him, talked to him and above all he had found out his name at that beach._

"Oi Sasuke, what's wrong?" He eyed the one that spoke. The man's name was Suigetsu and he had been working as his chauffeur for many years. The gears in his head spun wildly as he formed a plan.

"Take of your clothes!" He removed his jacket and watched as the man's jaw hit the floor.

"Y-You know I-I'm not-" He would have rolled his eyes had it been any other day.

"Take them off, you will be Uchiha Sasuke for today." His hands frantically unbuttoned his button up shirt. Suigetsu eyed him and after deciding his boss had gone completely nuts he proceeded to remove his own shirt.

Sasuke threw his clothes on the purple eyed guy's head while he desperately tried to untie his shoes.

"And what am I going to say? I have no idea how to act? I'm just going to sit there and be silent!"

"That's what I always do, you got it."He heard the door close and he threw a glance at Suigetsu. His pants hang low and he had no shoes on, wasting no time he grabbed him and sat him on the chair behind the desk.

He heard Jugo calling his name and he shouted back a reply while throwing the shoes behind the desk as well. He left just in time to catch sight of a red blur entering the office.

"Welcome, I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He heard Suigetsu's voice. He sped through the corridors to find Jugo.

"Hn. As you probably already know I'm very rich." Sasori nodded as his anger flared.

"Hn. Jugo, told me that you own some ships, I don't mind buying them I just don't want them to sway too much, hn, I don't want the passengers to get sea sick… Hn."He went on, pretending to be the silent Uchiha, which meant blurting out whatever came to his mind mixed with several 'hn's, until Jugo came in.

"So, mister Yukimura you talked with Uchiha-sama, now I'm afraid you have to go, Uchiha-sama is a very busy man." They ended the meeting with handshakes.

…

"So you told him the whole story?" Sakura asked the Uchiha who sat in front of her.

"Hn." She sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"Should we worry?" She asked.

"No, we can trust Jugo." She nodded and glanced at her clock.

"Did you find out anything about them?"

"No, apparently the names they gave were fake and the office they met Jugo was rented."

"What I don't understand is how they found you. I mean, to him you are just a random Sasuke he talked to at a beach…" She heard the bell ring and huffed.

"The pig." The dark haired youth raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Ino. We are going shopping, she needs a dress…" He gave her one of his arrogant smirks.

"Don't give me that Uchiha it's just because none of you wanted to go with her!" He put no effort into changing his expression and she mumbled something under her breath.

"Hey Forehead! Hey Sasuke-kun!" The energetic blond invited herself in.

"I'll see you later Sasuke-kun now I have to make this pig look presentable."

…

"So, what do you think?" Kakashi marveled at the young woman modeling on the monitor.

"Good job Sakura-chan!"

"Yeah Ugly, you actually did good…" After countless hours spent on shopping, Sakura took care of Ino's makeup and hair.

The whole gang was now over at the channel making sure she looked good on camera. They had already sent a picture of the blond woman and to their immense relief she got accepted.

All they had to do now was make sure she got pass the interview.

…

"Rikaaaaa!" A woman shrieked.

"H-Hai, K-Karin-sama."

"What the fuck is that?" The brunette looked to where her boss was pointing.

"Y-Your coffee-"

"You call that a coffee? I specifically asked you to order one with no sugar!"

"I did-"

"Go get me another one!"

"H-Hai!" She made to leave.

"Did they send the photos of the freaks?"

"Yes, they are in the red file over there." She awkwardly pointed to said object in the red head's office.

"Good, now go!" The poor secretary practically fled from the office as her boss begun to examine the photos of the girls that were going to compete for the title.

"Ugly. Ugly. Freak of nature. Ugly." She mumbled as she paged through the file.

"Do they expect me to pull out a miracle?" She threw her hand up in exasperation.

She let the file drop to the floor with a thud, the pages turning until they settled, showing the image of a blond woman with vibrant blue eyes.

**That's it…**

**Well, I hope you liked it…**

**Bye for now :***


	11. Step one: Complete

**So, I know that was late…. Sorry about that, I hope this chapter makes up for it…**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**Aelia Mikoto Uchiha **_** whom I can't thank enough for her wonderful reviews which not only made me laugh but the made me want to write as well.**

**So, thank you my dear this chapter is for you!**

**Here goes! **

"So are you ready?" Sakura asked as she put the final touches to the blond woman's makeup.

"I'm nervous…" She whispered as she eyed herself on the mirror. The boys, who could shamelessly admit they were useless right now, were engaged in a fierce play of shogi.

"Don't be. You are going to do great pig!" The blond woman lightly smacked the pinkette's arm.

"Now do you remember what you have to do?"

"Of course Forehead! I'm not an idiot!" Every head in the room turned towards her with a look that spelled 'seriously?'

"What?" She argued back, removing an annoying strand of molten gold from her face.

**Oooooooooooo**

"_NEXT!" _A voice shrieked, making the occupants of the room flinch. A petit brunette scrambled to her feet.

"Kurikasi Mao, Yamanaka Ino, Akamaki Sechi and Fushiki Kora. You are up next." The blond stood up after a moment of hesitation and followed the other girls inside a smaller room.

Colorful dresses were laid everywhere. In the middle of the room there was a desk and behind the desk sat a livid looking red haired woman. Ino fidgeted with the hem of her blouse when a harsh glare was sent her way, courtesy of crimson eyes.

"Hello."

**Oooooooooooo**

Sakura stared at her clenched fist with utter concentration, she shook her hand slightly, left then right and again, left then right. Then she spread her slender fingers and two dices flew from her open palm.

"Eight." She mumbled as she grasped the small Koala token.

'Here we are…. Virginia Avenue?' She threw a glare at the person who sat opposite of her with a devilish smirk on his pale face.

"Hm!" She passed him 200$ and crossed her arms in front of her chest still glaring.

"I give up!" She threw her hands into the air.

"NOOOOO Sakura-chan we can still beat him! Look! I still own Baltic avenue!"

"It's no use Naruto!"

"WHY?" Sakura motioned to the table in front of her.

"See all those cute little houses? They are his. You still own Baltic Avenue, Kakashi-san own a house which by the way, is mortgaged. Sai has been in Jail for more than two rounds and lastly, I owns 50$."

The loudmouthed young man sweatdropped.

"Well done Sakura-chan, 50$ is… a good start?" He shrank in fear of the petite woman's wrath.

"Baka! I got that from the bank when Sasuke-kun went in the toilet!" The dark haired male glared her way and she grinned apologetically.

"Actually Sasuke-kun, we all took a little something… It's amazing actually, you draw money like a magnet, even if they are fake!" He opened his mouth to say something not polite at all but the blond beat him to it.

"NO! I REFUSE TO LOSE TO THAT BASTARD!" He was already on his feet when a loud ringing interrupted his plans for Monopoly-world domination.

"That must be the pig!" The pinkette made a run for the door and moments later the blond woman lit the room with her smile.

"So how was it?" Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"I passed!" She threw her hands I the air and the team let out a sigh.

**Oooooooooooo**

"Yo, I got the rope"

"_G-Great, me and Sasuke, well mostly me, made sure the pig got the plan."_

"Okay, then everything is set for tomorrow?"

"_Yes, Sai agreed to bring his car.' _

"Good. We'll meet tomorrow at eight, I have to go now." The silver haired man pushed the red button of the small device in his hand, ending the call. He eyed the rope he held in his other hand and sighed, he was getting to old for that kind of stuff.

The time was already nine o'clock and he had work to do. He opened the drawer and shoved the rope inside, making a mental note not to forget about it.

He hurriedly left, only to bump on his rival on the way out.

"Watch it my youthful coworker. This box contains valuable-" Kakashi kept his hurried pace not paying any attention to the other guy's rambling.

The man shrugged and entered the room Kakashi was previously in.

"Now where was the duct tape?" He set the big carton box down and rummaged around the drawers for the sneaky object.

"I'll just have to make do with that." He said as he pulled out some rope, grabbing the scissors he cut just enough to secure the box.

**Oooooooooooo**

"Don't give me that smirk Uchiha! All you did was 'hn' and glare." The pinkette plopped down on the couch rubbing the back of her neck. The man behind her never dropped his smirk as he moved closer to her.

"Seriously that pig-" She squeaked as she felt a pair of hands squeeze her shoulders.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." He paid her no mind as his hands slid from between her shoulder blades to the small of her back, then his thumbs slid back up with slow circular motions, following the curve of her spine. His hands settled behind her neck squeezing and rubbing her sore muscles.

He moved closer to her, close enough for her to feel his breath fanning her cheek. The small pink blush that dusted her cheeks turned into a vivid crimson color. She moaned silently as the knots on her muscles were erased by his skilled fingers.

"Where did you learn to do that?" She asked as her eyelids fell closed and she leaned in his touch. He left a small chuckle as a response and continued working in her back, now a little more aware of their closeness, still he was an Uchiha and that meant he wasn't going to back down.

Her skin felt so smooth and soft it made him gulp with the need to touch more. Her hair brushed his face and tickled the nerves under his heated skin all the way to his brain.

His breath hitched as she moaned again softly, the almost inaudible sound mocked him as it grazed his skin and made him shudder.

She patted his hand and he took it as a sign to stop, he wasn't sure if he should be disappointed or relieved. She spread her arms and arched her spine, completely unaware of the pair of darkened eyes that swallowed her every move, the popping sound that soon followed made her sigh in appreciation.

"Thank you." She grinned up at him and he gave his usual grunt.

"Hey!" She moved in such a speed that the silent Uchiha didn't realize what was happening until the hot pink pillow hit him.

He stared dumbfounded at the petite woman in front of him.

"No more 'hn' Uchiha!"

'She didn't….' Sakura cowered under the devilish smirk that erupted in his gorgeous face.

"Is that so?" He grabbed another pillow and slammed it on top of her head.

Laughing the pinkette countered with some hits of her own, that were effortlessly blocked by the Uchiha.

Getting annoyed by his cool and collected attitude she towered above his head and swung both of her arms downwards. The Uchiha raised his own hands to deflect the deadly –for his hairstyle- hit, but the pinkette, with the strength he still couldn't figure where she hid, made him fall on his back.

A few seconds later he felt her weight crash on top of him, apparently she lost her balance as well.

"Ow!" She rubbed her nose that was unlucky enough to collide with his hard chest. Her emerald orbs caged his own and the two of them stayed like this, just staring at each other's eyes.

The spell was broken when Sakura leaned in and placed a butterfly kiss on his lips.

The Uchiha stared wide eyed at her and she, realizing what she did, jumped to her feet.

"S-sorry, I-I d-didn't mean-" Sasuke grabbed her hand before she could make an escape and threw her on the couch, climbing on top of her to restrain her.

After taking in a quick deep breath he let his lips clash on hers. It was a slow and innocent kiss at first; he wanted to give her the chance to push him away. She didn't and instead threw her arms around his neck. That was all the invitation the Uchiha needed to deepen the kiss.

His arms snaked around her waist, bringing her as close to him as possible. His lips moved more aggressively against her soft ones and he felt his whole body ignite, every fiber of his being was set on blazing fire. She was addicting, when she kissed him the first time she set something inside him free.

That little taste he had earlier left him hungry, asking for more. And now, when he finally got more he was unable to stop. His tongue poked her lips ant they immediately welcomed him. The battle between them was fierce, but in the end the Uchiha proudly won. He bit and tugged on her lips making her moan.

He smirked against her lips at the reactions he could evoke from the pink haired woman and she, deeply annoyed made it her goal to make him react as well.

Her slender fingers stroked the column o his neck and disappeared into the mass of raven locks. Her nails scraped his scalp and the Uchiha gasped in her mouth, stealing her breath away and making it his.

His grip tightened and his lips turned demanding, but she wasn't far behind. One of her legs escaped from under him and hugged one of his own.

They broke apart when their lungs begun to burn, both taking sloppy intakes of air. They stared at each other trying to achieve a common code of communication. Their eyes told them everything they wanted to know. Sasuke, who was still on top of her leaned in once again for a kiss that would spell his undoing. They were inches apart when Sakura's phone rang. They froze, both wondering what to do.

"I-I should get that…" He nodded and let her slip away, the feeling of loss immediately surrounding him.

'_Yo, I got the rope.'_

"G-Great, me and Sasuke, well mostly me, made sure the pig got the plan."

'_Okay, then everything is set for tomorrow?'_

"Yes, Sai agreed to bring his car."

'_Good. We'll meet tomorrow at eight, I have to go now.'_

"Who was it?" The silent man questioned as he came to stand next to her.

"Kakashi-san. He called to make sure everything is ready for tomorrow." Her voice was low, as if intimidated by his presence.

"S-Sasuke, I-" She begun again but he stopped her with his lips.

"Aa." He mumbled against her.

It was his phone that interrupted them this time. The raven haired man looked at the glowing screen and sighed.

"It's Jugo, I should probably head home."

"Y-Yeah." She blushed.

"What time-"

"Eight." He nodded and she took him to the door. They said goodnight and they parted under the feeling of awkwardness that lingered after the heat of the moment faded.

She closed the door and slid on the floor with her hand on her chest in an attempt to calm her pounding heart.

'Now what?'

**I Certainly hope you enjoyed it! **

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Until next time!**


	12. Getting caught

**Hey! Finally a new chapter ^/^**

**I did some changes, but nothing too major so you don't have to reread anything… **

**The biggest change was probably the characters featured. I decided to change them from 'Sasuke' and 'Sakura' to 'Team seven' Sasusaku is still the main pairing and all, but I feel like the story isn't focusing on the pairing that much…**

**I really hope you don't mind (_ _)**

**Thank you to: **

**Aen Silver Fire**

**Midnight Angel Sakura **

**Oooooooooooooooooo **

The next day came way too soon and the pinkette found herself fighting to get out of bed. The clock read seven, growling she shut the irritating alarm. Memories of what kept her up until late at night came up and she blushed.

She'd kissed Sasuke…. And he had kissed her back… Sighing she picked up some clothes. She could do nothing but wait, so why dwell so much about it.

Nevertheless, she couldn't help but be nervous. She grabbed her purse and locked the door; she had some walking to do before reaching the meeting point.

Reaching the small café she was greeted by Sai who was quietly sipping from his cup. She ordered one coffee and joined the silent young man.

"So, did you wait long?" He shook his head and gave her an unreadable look.

"What's wrong?" She questioned, knowing something was definitely bothering him.

"I'm not sure this is going to work." She smiled softly.

"It is. We've thought of everything, what could go wrong?" Truth be told she wasn't so sure about this either, but they already came so far, it had to work.

"So many things could go wrong. Like-" She raised her hand to hush him.

"Don't think about what could go wrong, okay?" She glanced at the clock, just where on earth were the others? As if on cue the blond loudmouthed of the team entered the café along with the silent Uchiha. Behind the two men the pinkette could distinguish a grumpy looking Kakashi.

"Sorry for being late Sakura-chaaan, we had to make sure the guy over there wouldn't be late." He said pointing to the silver haired man. She giggled, imagining how Naruto probably had to drag him all the way here.

Her eyes zeroed on the Uchiha who just passed a 'Hn' as a greeting, his eyes wouldn't look back at her though and that made her frown. Could he have regretted his actions from yesterday?

"So are you ready? Ino is already over at Karin's office, an hour earlier just like planned." She would love to confront the Uchiha, but right now they had to complete their mission.

"Let's go!" The blond screamed as he pumped his fist on the air, gaining the full attention from the other costumers.

"Hehe, excuse him… He had too much sugar…" She bowed at the costumers while the others shoved the loudmouthed idiot out of the door.

**Oooooooooooooo**

"Hey, we are in under the balcony. Can you talk?"

'Yeah, her secretary just left. What do I do?' The pink haired woman nodded to the men behind her and they nodded back to let her know they should start.

"Okay Ino, proceed."

Ino stood up from her seat and grabbed her bag. With quick moves she entered Rika's office and located her bag. She dug in and pulled her hand out once successfully retrieving the keys for the office.

She opened the window and threw them down.

The gang, impatiently sitting on the bench, were on their feet as soon as the sound of something metallic hitting the ground was heard. Sai and Naruto grabbed the keys and made a run for the car.

Sai eyed his car, only to realize that it was impossible to get it out, apparently while they were waiting someone decided to park their car awfully close to his. He looked at Naruto with panic evident in his eyes.

"Now what?"

"Now we run!" The blond called, taking a 180° turn. The dark haired man followed suit. They run past their friends who were left there looking at their dust dumbfounded.

"Was that the idiots?" Sasuke asked and the other two nodded.

"Why did we even let them go?" He growled out, visibly pissed.

"Well, Sai owns a car and Naruto… just wouldn't shut up…" Sakura sweat dropped and pulled out her phone.

'SAKURA-CHAAAAAN.'

"Naruto, what happened?"

'We couldn't get the *pant* car, we'll be back with the keys in *pant* five minutes!'

"Okay hurry!" She put her phone back into her pocked and chewed on her thumb's nail as she walked back and forth. That wasn't a part of the plan; she could only hope they were able to put back the original keys before anyone noticed they were missing.

Five minutes passed like a torture and everyone was just about to explode when the two familiar figures appeared from around the corner. The blond held up the keys they made as he tossed the original ones to the Uchiha.

'Ino, rope!' Sakura quickly formed the words on her screen and then send the text to said blond. A few moments later Ino was outside, on the balcony, holding the rope Kakashi had given her the day before.

She tightly grasped one end of the rope and let the rest of it spiral down, Sakura extended her arms to catch the it, only to sweat drop when she saw it barely touch the balcony of the first floor.

She turned to Kakashi with a murderous glare as did the rest of the members of the team.

"Didn't we mention we needed twenty five meters?" The pinkette pointed a finger at the older man.

"I'm sure it's twenty five." He calmly said while inspecting the rope. She would have exploded, had a hand not squeezed her shoulder.

"We have no time, come on." The Uchiha motioned for her to climb up his shoulders, she blushed, but put her hands on his back, motioning for him to kneel down. She curled her legs around his neck and he stood up straight, startling her a bit. She clutched his hear in order to gain back her balance.

She outstretched her hands again, but was unable to reach the end of the rope.

"I can't…" She moved her body, desperately trying to gain some more centimeters, but to no avail.

"LOOK!" The blond cried out pointing to something across the street, following his index finger the gang was met with the sight of a wooden high table.

They took off towards it with Sakura still in Sasuke's back.

"Sasuke-sama?" Sasuke froze causing the pink haired girl to almost fall of. He turned to his right, finding Jugo staring at him as if he had grown another head. He couldn't blame him…

"Put me down." The pinkette said and he helped her slid off him, their eyes locking for a brief moment before she nodded towards the orange haired guy. He got the message and she left with the others.

The raven haired male put on his cold façade and made his way towards the still gaping man. Meanwhile, the rest of the group had already entered the shop, intent on buying that table.

Four simultaneous 'hello' had the owner turn around to face them.

Kakashi felt hands push him forward and found himself face to face with the old man.

"Umm, sir could we borrow the table for a while, we'll bring it back…" He rubbed the back of his head as the man in front of him threw him a disbelieving glare.

"No. That table has been sold." He answered flatly.

"BUT MISTER-"

"Naruto?" The blond froze mid-screaming as all blood drained from his face.

"N-Neji?" He stuttered as he stared wide eyed at a tall young man. His eyes, pupil-less white disks, were glaring his way and his pose suggested he was not that happy to see the blond.

"Who's that? A woman's voice whispered in his ear. He gulped, before opening his mouth to form a reply.

"Neji. He is Hinata's cousin." He could feel sweat accumulate on his brow as he was mercilessly tortured under the glare of those white eyes.

"N-Neji, what are you doing here?" The old man jumped between the two.

"That fine young man was just going to purchase this antique." He piped in, motioning to the reason of the gang's anxiousness.

"That's great! Neji-san, could we please borrow that for a little while?" Asked the pinkette while offering him a sweet smile. However, Neji's eyes were frozen on the form of the loudmouthed blonde, who seemed to have shrunk behind the sole woman of the group.

"No." He deadpanned and everyone sweat dropped. Sai pulled Naruto by the collar of his orange shirt.

"Dick-less, you are his cousin's boyfriend, do something!"

"I can't, that guy hates me…" He practically yelled while swinging his hands into the air.

"How about we buy it instead?" The voice of reason asked the owner of the shop. The old man's ears perked and his tired eyes turned to the silver haired man.

"How much is it?" Neji smirked.

"500 dollars." The quartet froze, mouths hanging open.

"600 dollars!" The silver haired man said as he pulled out a credit card.

"YOSHI!" Naruto and Sai both grabbed the edges of the wooden structure and lifted it up.

"800." Neji said unceremoniously. "You are not supposed to-" the old man started but was interrupted by Sakura.

"850!" She exclaimed as she set said amount on the table.

"Hn, 900" Sai dug through his pockets.

"940!" He said quite proud of himself.

"950"

"955!" The blonde shrieked and gave everyone the 'piece' sign.

"1000" The brown eyed man said, effectively making the celebrating man seize his movements.

"3000" A baritone voice was heard from somewhere in the background and everyone turned to the Uchiha who stood with his back against the wall and his hands shoved in his pockets.

The owner of the shop rubbed his hands together as he grabbed the money and Naruto along with Sai lifted the table not forgetting to salute the gaping man. Sasuke smirked in satisfaction.

"Hn." He flung his head to the other side and walked away with his head up, leaving behind an aggravated Hyuga.

They hurtled to their previous spot and set the table in front of the balcony. Sasuke stepped on the newly bought item and secured the keys to the rope.

Ino, who was until now patiently waiting for their return, pulled up the keys. Returning them where she found them was the last part of the plan and so, with her heart still racing she sat back down at the comfortable couch and waited for the red haired woman to call her name.

**Oooooooooooooo**

**Later that day**

Night had already fallen over the peaceful town of Konoha, when five figures stealthily entered the main door of a luxurious looking apartment building.

"I thought we said we'd wear something that wouldn't make us stand out …" The older of the figures whispered while glaring at a blonde man.

"Why are you looking at me?!"

"Dobe, you are wearing orange!"

"Your point, teme?"

"Naruto, you should have worn something more casual…"

"Coming from you, Sai…" Sakura stared blankly at the young artist; he wore a black trench coat that reached past his knees, dark sunglasses and a black hat to top it.

"Shhh" The silver haired man whispered harshly as he switched on his flashlight. Using the copies of the keys they made earlier he opened the door to the famous designer's office.

They headed straight for the main office and begun rummaging around the drawers. The door was slammed open.

"Searching for something?" All lights were instantly turned to the red head standing in front of the opened door. The woman smirked.

"Here they are!" She called over her shoulder and in came a male who looked quite familiar.

"We finally met." His emotionless voice echoed in the room and Sakura's flashlight slipped from her hand.

'That guy!' Her vision focused on him, red hair and brown eyes left no doubt about his identity.

"Now, don't you move." He said as he pulled out a gun.

**So, there you have it…**

**Hope you enjoyed it, until next time….**


End file.
